Seishun amigo
by homnorak
Summary: Un autre membre de KAT-TUN lâche le groupe. Pi part encore une fois à la rescousse de son ami. Pairing : PiKame
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Seishun amigo (avant de trouver un autre titre)  
Pairing : Pi/Kame  
Genre : romance, yaoi  
Rating : K  
Disclaimer : Les Johnny's ne m'apartiennent pas

S _ynopsis_ :

Un autre membre de KAT-TUN lâche le groupe. Pi part encore une fois à la rescousse de son ami.

Note :  
Je me lance dans un récit yaoi. Enfin, je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'irais dans le détail de l'écriture. Pi m'intrigue à citer régulièrement Kame dans Sound Tripper.

Chapitre 1

 _Novembre 2015_

Appuyé sur la rambarde de ma terrasse, je regardais les lumières mouvantes des voitures en bas de l'immeuble, petites fourmies actives qui se dépêchaient de rentrer chez leur propriétaire pour se reposer. La journée avait été longue, enchainant les scènes de tournage en extérieur sous le froid automnal de cette fin novembre. Et elle n'était pas encore finie. Je devais sortir pour rejoindre le studio de Sound Tripper pour l'enregistrement en direct de l'émission radio.

Je sirotais un whisky tranquillement pour me détendre sous les accords de piano et de violon qui passait sur la chaine hifi. J'aimais écouter la musique classique dans le calme de mon appartement après la course de mes différentes activités professionnelles. Quand les derniers accords au piano résonnèrent, j'avalai ma dernière gorgée d'alcool et rentrai à l'intérieur. J'irais peut-être en boite après l'émission. Ryo était à Tōkyō avec les kanjani et m'avait invité à les rejoindre. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'heure affichée à l'horloge me rappela que je ne devais plus traîner. Je passai dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements et attrapai mon téléphone posée sur la table basse. Par habitude, je vérifiai ma messagerie. Celle-ci indiquait que j'avais reçu plusieurs messages. J'ouvris l'application et vis que l'expéditeur était Jin. Que me voulait-il ? Il n'était pas rare qu'il m'envoyait des photos mais jamais autant. J'hésitai à les lire mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

"Tu as vu l'actualité des KAT-TUN aujourd'hui ?"

"Ça repasse en rediffusion aux info. Allume ta télé."

"Et Kame, tu l'as vu récemment ?"

"Oye, tu pourrais me répondre?"

Que se passait-il pour que Jin s'inquiète ainsi de Kame ? Je me dirigeais vers mon grand écran plasma 3D tout en appuyant sur la touche d'appel. Autant avoir l'info directement.

\- Ah enfin ! Tu décroches !

\- Bonjour quand même, lui rétorquai-je du tac au tac. Comment vas-tu ?

\- C'est bien le moment des civilités, me dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je plus sérieusement.

\- Tu as appris pour KAT-TUN ?

\- Je cherche une chaîne qui en parle. Raconte. Je suis assez pressé.

\- Junno se casse.

Je me figeai à cette annonce.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

\- Il a annoncé ça à l'émission "Best artist". Une histoire comme quoi il a 30 ans, veut tourner la page, blabla...

A ce moment-là, Le groupe aligné sur la scène apparut sur mon écran. Maru parlait les yeux humides. Junno avait la tête baissé tandis que Ueda avait le visage fermé. Kame à son côté avait le regard éteint. Je n'appris rien, l'annonce était fini.

\- _Kusou._

Dire que j'étais abasourdi était faible comparé à ce que je ressentais. Le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit était "Pas encore". L'image de Kame, dans un semi coma éthylique lors de la dernière défection d'un membre jaillit dans ma mémoire. Il ne tenait pas l'alcool et avait tendance aux bêtises dans ces cas là. Je devais le rejoindre.

\- C'était quand l'émission ?

\- Vers 8 heures.

Trois heures maintenant. Merde. Il pouvait s'en passer des choses durant cette période.

\- Kame. Tu sais où il est ?

\- Nop. Tu sais que je n'ai plus de contact avec aucun des membres. Et ce soir, je dois m'occuper de ma fille. Je suis coincé.

\- J'ai un enregistrement de Sound Tripper dans une heure. Je dois y aller. Je vais essayer de le joindre entre temps et irai le voir après. Bye.

Je coupai la conversation et glissai mon portable dans ma veste tout en enfilant mes baskets que je laçais rapidement. J'étais inquiet. J'avais ramassé Kazu à la petite cuillère par deux fois au départ de Koki et de Jin. Je craignais que ce ne soit la fois de trop. Il avait tellement eu du mal à remonter la pente.

Je hélai un taxi afin de téléphoner sans me préoccuper de la conduite. Kame ne répondait pas, comme je m'en doutais. J'essayai Ueda et Maru sans plus de succès. Ils étaient peut-être ensemble. Le morceau musical à la radio fut interrompu pour laisser place aux actualités. Après les informations habituelles sur la politique et l'économie, la journaliste annonça celle du groupe.

\- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous augmenter le son ?

Le chauffeur hocha la tête et tourna le bouton. Je pus entendre quelques phrases du discours de chacun. Junno expliquait ses raisons d'une voix posée mais triste. Ueda avait des trémolos dans la voix et Maru semblait résigné. Quant à Kame, la colère et la tristesse se mélangeait. Je poussai un soupir. J'arrivai en vue du bâtiment de la radio et je n'avais toujours pas réussi à joindre un membre. Même Junno. Ils avaient dû mettre leur téléphone en silencieux ou l'éteindre pour éviter d'être assailli. J'envoyai un message à Jin résumant la situation qui était à zéro.

Je ne fus pas très concentré lors de la relecture de mon texte et bafouillai plus que d'habitude lors de l'émission. J'en rigolai pour détourner l'attention de l'équipe mais je savais que personne n'était dupe. Heureusement, ils jouaient le jeu en me lançant des vannes. En temps ordinaire, je restais avec eux pour boire un dernier verre mais cette fois je les quittai en m'excusant et filai dehors.

Que faire ? Est-ce que j'essayais son appartement ? Non. Le connaissant, il devait être dans un bar. J'espérais qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller dans un familier dont on pouvait s'assurer de la discrétion. Je réfléchi à ceux que je connaissais et où j'y étais allé avec lui. Je pris à nouveau un taxi, regrettant cette fois ma voiture. En fait, non. Si je devais écumer les bars de Tōkyō, le taxi serait plus pratique. Je tentai à nouveau des différents numéros sans succès. J'appelais Ryo pour le prévenir que je ne pourrais pas le joindre.

\- Vous êtes où ?

\- Au Lex, pourquoi ?

\- Kame n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Attends. J'entends rien avec les gus à côté. Pourquoi veux-tu que Kame soit avec nous ?

\- Je le cherche. Tu as entendu l'info des KAT-TUN ?

\- Oui.

Ryo n'en dit pas plus. Il avait toujours eu une relation assez froide avec les membres de KAT-TUN sans que j'en connaisse vraiment la raison. Enfin, froide est peut-être un mot trop fort. Indifférent ? Oui, surement. En tout cas, même si nous étions amis, je n'avais jamais su lui tirer les vers du nez pour connaitre le fin mot de son comportement.

\- J'ai peur qu'il rechute comme il y a deux ans, me justifiai-je.

\- Tomo-chan, tu devrais arrêter de protéger tout le monde. Tu n'es pas un surhomme non plus.

Je grimaçai derrière mon téléphone. L'année dernière, en effet, je m'étais laissé aller. Ryo en profitait toujours pour me le rappeler.

\- Eh bien, justement, c'est l'occasion de rendre ma dette envers lui lorsqu'il m'a aidé.

\- Ta dette ? C'est lui qui n'arrête pas d'en avoir près de toi.

\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas discuter de ça maintenant. Tu peux demander autour de toi s'ils ont entendu parler de quelque chose ?

\- D'accord, d'accord. On se voit demain ?

\- Peut-être. Cela dépendra si je le retrouve, dans quel état et le mien aussi.

Il cria à la cantonade ma requête. Au bout d'un instant, il reprit la conversation :

\- Nino me dit de tester chez Sakurai. Comme ils étaient ensemble.

\- Ok. Je vais l'appeler de suite. _Ja_.

Je recherchai aussitôt dans mes contacts le numéro de mon senpai.

\- Moshi, mosh.

\- Sakurai senpai ? C'est Yamapi. Je recherche Kamenashi. Tu n'as pas idée de l'endroit...

\- Ah, je suis content de t'avoir, m'interrompit-il. Je suis avec lui là.

Je posai ma tête sur le dossier du siège, soulagé.

\- _Yokatta_. Vous êtes où ?

\- Au bar "Lovey Dovey" sur Shibuya.

Je transférai l'adresse au chauffeur qui attendait les instructions. Puis je demandai :

\- Il est dans quel état ?

\- Là ? Il délire, couché sur le fauteuil. Ça en devient gênant. Surtout quand il commence à hurler ou gémir selon ce qui lui passe par la tête.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna Sakurai. Je n'ai pas voulu le laisser seul quand ils se sont quittés, c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi.

\- Tu étais au courant avant l'annonce ?

\- Je ne l'ai appris que cinq minutes avant de monter sur scène. Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir plus. Kame-kun ne tient pas l'alcool mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se dévoile.

\- Le départ de Junno. Tu crois que c'est un coup du vieux ?

J'eus un silence au bout du fil. Je sentis que Sakurai réfléchissait.

\- Je ne pense pas, me répondit-il enfin. Ça avait l'air vraiment réfléchi de la part de Junno. Tu sais comment il est. A toujours rire et sortir ses vannes pourries. Là, rien de tout cela.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit :

\- Par contre, ça craint pour le groupe. J'ai peur qu'en haut lieu, ils décident de le dissoudre.

Je me renfrognais même si je m'attendais à cette nouvelle. Deux ans auparavant, c'était déjà à la limite. Le groupe n'apportait que des soucis et s'il y a une chose que le patron n'aimait pas, c'était bien ça.

\- Je pense que je serais là dans dix minutes. Je vais le ramener chez lui. Merci d'être resté près de lui.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. On s'est installé au fond. C'est un peu plus discret et proche des toilettes.

Je fermai les yeux après avoir raccroché. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Le "Lovey Dovey" était situé dans une petite impasse au sous-sol d'une vieille bâtisse. On y accédait en descendant un étroit escalier où je dus me coller au mur pour laisser passer deux hommes qui me jetèrent un oeil goguenard. La porte en fer permettait au bruit de rester cloitré à l'intérieur ce qui évitait de déranger le voisinage s'il y en avait un.

La salle, plongée dans le noir, était illuminée par les trombinoscopes qui donnaient une ambiance électrique sur la piste de danse, au fond de la pièce. Le bar en face de la porte était visible grâce à ses néons roses fluos dont l'enchevêtrement écrivait son nom en lettres occidentales. La musique battait son plein. Je m'attendais à une salle assez chargée mais les quelques tables rondes côté bar étaient à moitié occupées. Les autres occupants dansaient en se déhanchant, les bras levés vers le plafond. Je tournai la tête sur ma gauche et aperçut Sakurai qui me faisait signe. Il était assis sur une banquette en L devant une table rectangulaire. Les autres fauteuils placés de sorte de créer une alcôve donnaient un aspect intime à l'espace. Le couple assis derrière mon collègue était enlacé, à demi-couché et s'embrassait sans se préoccuper de leur entourage. C'est alors que je me rendis compte de la spécialité de l'endroit. Kame s'était réfugié dans un bar homosexuel. Bien que cela ne me choque pas en soi, j'étais étonné de découvrir qu'il avait cette tendance. J'avais bien soupçonné à certains gestes et regards une certaine préférence mais je mettais cela sur le spectacle. En m'approchant, je ne le vis pas près de Sakurai. Je plissai les yeux inquiets.

\- Où est-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il me montra du doigt la piste de danse.

\- Il est temps que tu arrives. Je crois que l'heure des bêtises arrive.

Kame était plaqué dos contre un homme baraqué. Il avait penché sa tête en arrière, appuyée contre le torse de son partenaire et se balançait lascivement, les paupières closes. L'autre le tenait d'une main par la taille, tandis qu'il caressait de l'autre son bas-ventre de manière assez suggestive. Au sourire niais du chanteur, je compris qu'il y prenait plaisir. Je serrai les poings et avant que je ne comprenne, je me retrouvai près de lui. Je lui attrapai le poignet et le tirai vers moi.

\- Mais euh... murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, vitreux et rouges où s'éclaira un instant une lueur. Pi-chan ! _Genki_ ?

Son compagnon râla et voulut reprendre sa prise mais rebroussa chemin à mon regard.

\- Viens, Kame, on y va avant que tu ne le regrettes.

\- Si tu es là, on peut s'amuser, bafouilla-t-il, la voix rauque. Allez Pi-chan, danse avec moi.

Il se colla à moi et commença à bouger des hanches, faisant ainsi se toucher nos deux virilités. Je me reculai.

\- Tu as trop bu, Kame. Il est temps de rentrer.

\- Encore un peu, supplia-t-il en se rapprochant de nouveau.

\- Non, tu n'es plus vraiment en état et tu te fais remarquer.

Je lui pris les mains et le tirait vers la porte. J'avais oublié de remercier Sakurai. Tant pis, je lui téléphonerai demain. Je fis monter mon ami dans le taxi qui m'attendait dans la rue. Dès que je fus à mon tour installé, il s'affala sur mon épaule, marmonnant des paroles incohérentes. Je sortis mon portable et prévins Jin par message quand je sentis une main se balader sur mon entrejambe. Je la repoussai. Des lèvres humides vinrent s'appuyer sur mon cou. Je jetai un oeil au chauffeur qui faisant semblant de rien, se concentrait sur sa conduite.

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Tu es ivre, Kazu-chan. Arrête.

\- Non, tu es tout doux.

Ses lèvres remontèrent sur mon menton pendant que sa main se posait à nouveau sur mon sexe. Je tentai de l'éloigner mais changea de position pour s'assoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'exclamai-je surpris.

\- Tes lèvres sont trop attirantes, me dit-il avant de plonger dessus.

Sous la pression de sa bouche, j'entrouvris la mienne et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Je me raidis et voulus le repousser à nouveau mais une chaleur subite envahit mon corps. Son baiser était tendre, sans attente. Je me pris au jeu et lui répondis enroulant ma langue autour de la sienne. La tension monta d'un cran. Ma main se posa sous sa nuque pour le maintenir contre moi tandis qu'il bougeait son bassin sur le mien. Ma virilité se réveilla et je commençai à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean. Soudain, Kame libéra ma bouche et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je restai immobile quelques instants avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne bougeait plus non plus. Je l'appelai en vain jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un ronflement sortir de ses lèvres. Il s'était endormi ! Je souris devant son visage à la gueule d'ange malgré son nez légèrement cabossé.

\- Toi alors, lui dis-je en touchant sa joue. Tu me chauffes et ensuite tu me laisses en plan.

Le taxi arrivant à destination, je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce que je venais de vivre ou ressentir. Je me dégageai tant bien que mal, m'accroupis sur la chaussée et récupérai Kame que j'installai sur mon dos. Il ne pesait vraiment rien. J'avais hésité si je l'emmenai à son appartement ou au mien. J'avais opté pour la deuxième option afin de m'y sentir plus à l'aise pour me reposer. J'ouvris la porte avec mon code, pris l'ascenseur et entrai dans l'appartement sans qu'il ne bouge. Son souffle me chatouillait la nuque me faisant frissonner. Après m'être déchaussé, je filai à ma chambre où je le déposai sur le lit. Puis, je retirai ses chaussures et le recouvrit d'une couverture. J'allais m'éloigner quand il agrippa ma main. Levant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il avait les paupières à moitié ouvertes.

\- Reste.

\- Je me change et j'arrive, le rassurai-je. Dors, tu en as besoin.

Il me sourit et ferma les yeux. Je le regardai un instant attendri. La tension qui avait émergée dans la voiture s'était calmée. Je mis son comportement sous le compte de l'ivresse. A son stade, il aurait embrassé n'importe qui. De mon côté, même si j'avais déjà tenté l'aventure avec Ryo pendant mon adolescence, mon inclinaison se dirigeait surtout vers les femmes. Pourtant, au souvenir de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue joueuse, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. J'allai dans la salle de bain me rafraichir puis m'habillai d'un pantalon léger et d'un t-shirt large. Quand je rejoignis la chambre, Kame s'était mis sur le côté, tourné vers le centre du lit. Je m'allongeai sur le dos en soupirant de bien-être. Aussitôt, mon voisin posa sa tête sur mon torse, son bras enroula ma taille et sa jambe se faufila entre les miennes. Il dormait toujours. Je passai mon bras sous ses épaules et m'endormis ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Etait-ce parce qu'il était lové dans mes bras ? Etait-ce l'odeur vanillé de ses cheveux qui montait à mes narines ? Je rêvai cette nuit-là de ma première expérience sexuelle.

A 12 ans, je dormis pour la première fois ailleurs que chez moi lors d'une sortie en groupe avec quelques juniors de mon année et des senpais. Excité par la nouveauté, je n'arrivais pas à dormir dans la salle de gym convertie pour l'occasion en dortoir. Alors que je me tournai pour trouver la position confortable, j'aperçus une silhouette se faufiler dans l'allée centrale puis s'arrêter devant un futon. Je ne voyais rien malgré la lueur lunaire qui filtrait à travers les petites fenêtres situées en hauteur mais j'entendis des chuchotements, des rires vite étouffés dans la couverture, puis quelques minutes plus tard, des gémissements, des murmures, des soupirs. Je n'appréhendais pas ce qu'il se passait et m'interrogeais sans trouver de réponse claire. Naïf et introverti à l'époque, j'oubliai rapidement, occupé à gagner une place gagnante parmi la jungle de la jeunesse masculine envieuse du statut d'idole.

Plus tard, vers mes 15 ans, je saisis par des mots et des gestes captés dans le jeu des senpais la nature de ce que j'avais espionnée à mon insu. A mon tour, je fus abordé. On me fit comprendre que mon visage encore enfantin plaisait, que mon corps attirait. Toujours aussi crédule mais curieux de nature, je donnais mon accord pour tenter l'expérience. Je n'avais pas encore fait l'amour avec une fille. J'étais vierge de tout attouchement si ce n'était les miens sous la douche sans pour autant éprouver le réconfort passager dont me parlaient les copains. Ce fut donc un dépucelage masculin dans une salle obscure et inoccupée de la Johnny's qui m'éveilla à la sexualité.

Allongé sur le sol, sur une couverture qui trainait là par hasard, je redoutais l'instant, peu sûr de moi et un peu gauche ne sachant exactement ce que je devais faire. Je découvris les caresses et les baisers tandis que mes vêtements étaient retirés. Le malaise envahissait mon corps et me bloquait. Nous étions silencieux, seuls parlaient ses gestes. Il était doux et me rassurait d'une voix calme où perçait la patience : "Si tu n'arrives pas à te détendre, tu vas avoir mal". A l'évocation de la douleur éventuelle, je me tendis encore plus. il mit alors ses doigts dans ma bouche et me sourit tendrement devant mon regard interrogateur : "Pour que ça glisse mieux, mouille-les moi". Je le suçotai, entourant ses doigts de ma langue comme je le faisais avec une sucette. Pendant ce temps, il prit mon membre en main. Je réprimais un cri entre ses doigts. Petit à petit, la fraîcheur humide de sa langue me procura des frissons qui s'étendirent sur tout mon corps. Mon cerveau embrumé n'enregistrait plus ce qui se passait autour de moi. Ma peur s'éloignait faisant place à une plénitude ensorcelante. "C'est bien. Laisse-toi aller". Et soudain, comme les vannes qui s'ouvrent libérant l'eau d'un barrage, une décharge éclata en moi et je me soulageai dans sa bouche. La tête penchée en arrière, j'avais lâché ses doigts et j'haletais, inconscient de l'instant présent jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape mes lèvres et enfouie sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentis les effluves de mon propre sperme et me mis à rougir.

J'étais perplexe. Etait-ce cela l'amour à deux ? Il jouait avec ma langue incitant la mienne à s'enrouler autour. Je redevins à nouveau attentif à ce qu'il faisait. Quand il effleura mon anus avec un de ses doigts mouillés, je me crispai à nouveau. Instinctivement, je refermai les jambes qu'il avait écartées pour pénétrer mon intimité. Il rompit son baiser : "Chut, le début va être douloureux. C'est pour ça que je te prépare. Détends-toi". Malgré ma timidité, j'étais dans ma phase rebelle et les injonctions fonctionnaient peu sur moi. Je fis donc le contraire. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur. Au deuxième doigt, je me mordis. Au troisième, j'attrapai ses cheveux et voulus le repousser.

"Yamapi, tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?"

Il me regardait soucieux. Je distinguais une lueur inquiète, teintée d'une pointe de déception. Il me protégeait depuis mes 11 ans, m'ayant pris sous son aile lorsque j'étais entré dans l'entreprise, me guidant et me conseillant. Il y avait toujours eu une affinité entre nous. Je savais qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal.

"Non. Je vais essayer de me détendre".

Il acquiesça et m'embrassa de nouveau : "Mets tes jambes autour de ma taille." Il était nu. Quand s'était-il déshabiller ? Il souleva mes hanches et moi ma tête. Je voulais voir. Avec les douches communes et les hammams, je l'avais déjà vu mais là son membre avait doublé de volume. Mes yeux se voilèrent d'inquiétude et je me détournai. "Regarde-moi". Il prit mon menton et le tourna vers lui. Je le fixai et son regard me rassura. A la première poussée, je plissai les yeux et retroussai les lèvres sous la souffrance. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'écartelait et me déchirait. Je voulais fuir mais j'étais comme hypnotisé sous ses yeux sombres emplis de désir.

"Tu préfères petit à petit comme ça ou en une seule fois, comme un pansement qu'on arrache".  
— Vas-y", soufflai-je, incapable de capter l'humour de sa dernière phrase.

Il se pencha et enveloppa ma bouche de la sienne. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, il donna un coup de rein qui me fit bondir. Je le mordis et s'il ne m'avait pas tenu fermement, je l'aurais repoussé.

"Là, le plus dur est passé. Tu vas maintenant t'y habituer. Quand la douleur diminuera, tu verras. Tu verras à nouveau le septième ciel comme tout à l'heure. Tu as aimé non ?"

Il me parlait, me rassurait tout en caressant mon torse encore maigre. Il empoigna mon membre et joua avec jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dur. Et là, des picotements parcoururent mon corps. Je poussai mes hanches involontairement vers l'avant. Ce dut être un signal car il se mit à bouger. La douleur que je sentais encore un peu fit place à une sensation différente. Un coup plus fort toucha un endroit qui m'électrisa. Je poussai un cri. "Encore ?" Je hochai la tête incapable de parler. A chaque poussée, les étoiles papillonnaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Soudain, je ne pus me retenir. Je me libérai entre ses doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous la pression de mes fesses resserrées, il se soulagea à son tour. Epuisé, il s'affaissa sur moi.

Alors c'était ça l'amour entre hommes ? J'étais mitigé, les yeux posés sur le plafond. Mon ignorance en la matière m'empêchait de me faire une opinion. Oserai-je retenter ? Mes mains étaient sur ses épaules tandis que mes jambes étaient retombées de part et d'autre de son corps. Je commençai à étouffer sous son poids. Je remuai un peu pour le déplacer. Il se redressa et se retira laissant un vide en moi suivi de démangeaisons désagréables qui se réveillèrent. Je grimaçais. Il attrapa un tissu dans la poche de son pantalon et m'essuya délicatement le ventre où trainaient des traces de spermes et mes fesses d'où s'écoulait sa semence.

"Cette première fois n'a pas été top, hein ?"

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler. Il rigola.

"Tu verras, tu t'y habitueras. Ce sera plus facile."

Devant ma moue sceptique, son rire s'accentua. Je me renfrognai.

"Je ne sais pas si..." Ma voix rauque s'étouffa. J'étais gêné et voulais partir. Il dut le comprendre car il se leva et se rhabilla. Je m'assis, réprima un gémissant sous l'inconfort.

"Tu vas avoir un peu de mal à marcher", me prévint-il. Je lui jetai un regard noir. "Hé, ça va pas durer, demain tu sauras danser". Il tapota ma tête puis ouvrit la porte et vérifia le calme du couloir. Il sortit en me jetant un "A plus" et referma la porte me laissant seul. Il avait deviné que j'avais besoin d'un temps pour me composer un visage.

Je me dépêchai de mettre mes sous-vêtements, mon t-shirt et mon pantalon. La pensée fugitive que je me trouvais trop maigre effleura mon esprit. Je me levai et grimaçai. Je dus prendre appui contre une table attendant que mes jambes cessent de trembler. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir assister à l'entraînement. Cela m'embêtait. Je n'aimais pas faire défaut à mes engagements. Après quelques minutes, je vérifiais à mon tour le couloir et me faufilait le long du mur jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je rejoignis ma salle et les garçons qui composaient mon groupe, réunis par bande de quatre à cinq. Je m'avançais doucement vers les deux amis qui me faisaient de grands signes. Jin et Ryo étaient près d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux mi-longs qui barraient son front, aux dents proéminentes et un peu écartées.

"Enfin, te voilà".

— On t'a attendu à la cafet'".

Je m'excusai.

"Je voulais te présenter Kame, me dit Jin. Il vient d'arriver".

Je m'inclinais un peu pour le saluer. Nos regards s'accrochèrent ensuite. Je fus captivé par ses yeux chocolat qui exprimaient toute sa timidité. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Je me revoyais dans son regard quand j'étais arrivé moi aussi dans ce nouveau monde.

"Kamenashi Kazuya, se présenta-t-il.

— Yamashita Tomohisa, mais tu peux m'appeler Yamapi comme tout le monde.

— Yamapi ? Quel drôle de surnom ! Pourquoi Pi ?"

— Oh, c'est trop long à expliquer", esquivai-je.

— Il faut que tu entendes l'histoire...", commença Jin.

Heureusement pour moi et même si je savais qu'à courte échéance notre nouvel ami connaitrait d les tenants et aboutissants de ce Pi qui me colle à la peau, le professeur de danse arriva. Elle claqua aussitôt des mains pour nous mettre en rang et débuta son cours. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent l'enfer. Je me plaçais cette fois derrière Ryo et Jin et essayais d'être le plus discret possible mais c'était peine perdue. Le moindre écart était repéré et les critiques pleuvaient. Mes compagnons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chuchoter, étonnés de mon comportement et de mes erreurs, moi qui était souvent le premier à réussir une chorégraphie.

Aussitôt la fin du cours, je me précipitai sur mon sac puis quittai la salle, la tête baissée. Je retenais mes larmes. Hors de question qu'elles coulent là maintenant. J'attendrais d'être dans le noir de ma chambre pour soulager la détresse qui m'étreignait le corps. Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi avais-je si mal alors qu'on m'avait assuré du contraire ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait en moi ? J'avançais sans m'occuper des appels derrière moi ni des personnes que je croisais et que je bousculais. J'attrapai in extremis le bus et m'installai au fond, le visage tourné vers la rue. J'étais inconscient de ce qui m'entourait. A la gare, je me faufilai parmi les voyageurs et atteignis le quai où j'attendis mon train pour la maison. Je me positionnai à l'emplacement de la porte du wagon et dès qu'il s'ouvrit, je pénétrai dans l'habitacle. Je fermai les yeux, comptant les différents arrêts. "Vite, dépêche-toi", murmurai-je comme une litanie. Enfin, l'heure de la délivrance approcha. Je marchai tant bien que mal, toujours endolori au creux de mes reins.

Au parc de jeux, je me dirigeai vers les longs tuyaux en bétons qui servaient de tunnels pour les jeux enfantins. Je m'y engouffrai et posant la tête sur mes genoux repliés, j'éclatai en sanglots. Je perdis la notion du temps. Quand les larmes se tarirent, je me calmai et je reniflai. Une chaleur sur ma gauche me fit lever la tête. J'ouvris la bouche de stupeur. Assis à côté de moi, Kamenashi attendait, le regard fixé sur le mur face à lui. Il dut se rendre compte du silence de l'endroit car il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit contrit.

"Désolé, je t'ai suivi. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul dans cet état."

Je détournai mes yeux. J'avais honte de moi, de ce comportement faible. Ce secret était à moi. Personne même mes amis ne devaient savoir que le soir, le garçon joyeux et attentif, le garçon toujours à l'affût du moindre encouragement, pleurait à l'abri du regard des autres. Pourtant, aucune colère monta en moi devant cet intrus. A quoi bon ? Les faits étaient là. Depuis combien de temps patientait-il dans le froid ? Je m'aperçus qu'il grelottait et me rendis compte que moi-même, je frissonnais sous la fraîcheur de la nuit. J'essuyais mes yeux et pris le tissu qu'il me tendait pour me moucher.

"Tu habites loin ?, lui demandai-je, ma voix tremblant légèrement.

— A deux stations.

— Tu veux venir à la maison te réchauffer ?

— Je vais rentrer. Mes parents m'attendent. Dis, ça va aller ? " s'enquit-il avec hésitation.

Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil. Je hochai la tête.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Une mauvaise passe. Demain, tout cela sera oublié".

Je l'espérais au fond de moi, même si je savais que c'était superflu. Mes doutes et le manque de confiance en moi ne pouvaient disparaitre ainsi. Nous quittâmes le parc et nous nous séparâmes en silence. J'avais acquis la certitude, peu importe comment, que ce nouvel ami allait prendre une place importante dans ma vie. Je souris pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée. J'avais hâte d'être à demain pour le revoir et faire plus amples connaissances. Et tant pis pour les secrets qu'il découvrira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Au petit matin, je découvris Kame au bord du lit. Il dormait sur le ventre, les avant-bras cachés sous l'oreiller. Il ronflait légèrement, la bouche entrouverte, un léger filet de salive coulait sur le tissu. J'hésitai à sortir mon téléphone et à marquer cet instant de sérénité. Son visage était détendu, son front lisse de tout stress.

La relation que j'avais avec lui avait toujours été ambiguë. Nous nous apprécions au point de nous haïr. Dès notre rencontre, il avait été mon soutien silencieux, le confident de mes angoisses et mes déboires que je n'osais pas dévoiler à mes deux plus proches amis. Jin, lui et moi habitions sur la même ligne de train et prenions souvent la même rame le soir pour rentrer chez nous. Il arrivait parfois que Jin dorme à la maison mais Kame avançait toute sorte de raisons et refusait de mettre les pieds chez moi.

J'avais continué mes relations avec mon senpai faisant fi de mes réticences. J'étais ambitieux, têtu et persévérant, trois atouts importants dans ce métier. J'apprenais les filons du jeu d'acteur et gravissais les échelons pour atteindre mon objectif. Je pouvais déjà bomber le torse avec la participation dans plusieurs drama qui m'avaient valu de recevoir des prix avant mes 20 ans. Malgré tout, je gardais un côté crédule qui me joua plusieurs fois des tours.

Le soir, je restais plus longtemps dans la salle de danse pour parfaire les pas appris dans la journée. Je laissais croire à Jin et Ryo que je prenais des cours supplémentaires pour me perfectionner. Cependant, dès que j'étais sûr que personne ne me dérangerait, je rangeais vite mes affaires et rejoignais mon senpai dans une salle obscure du bâtiment. J'obéissais ses demandes les plus variées. Il devenait de plus en plus exigeant chaque jour, m'entraînant dans une spirale qui, même si j'avais la volonté d'y échapper, me gardait prisonnier. Sous le prétexte de me protéger des autres sentais, il maintenait son emprise, profitant de mon admiration, et me promettait mille et une étoiles. A l'époque, j'avais besoin d'un référent masculin. Le fait que seul trois ans nous séparaient ne me dérangeait pas. Je n'aimais pas ses attouchements pourtant, je le laissais faire parce que je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

Un soir, il me donna rendez-vous dans un club privé à Roppongi. J'avais peur de m'y rendre n'ayant pas l'âge autorisé mais il me convainquit si bien que je mentais à ma mère et l'informait que je dormais chez un ami. Je n'avais mis personne au courant de l'endroit où je devais aller.

Je me faufilai dans les rues animées, longeant les murs, la tête cachée par la capuche de ma veste qui couvrait une partie de mon visage. Des passants, employés de bureau ou cadre en costume trois pièces, mallette à la main, marchaient, tête baissée dans l'espoir de passer incognito. Le vent rafraîchissait l'atmosphère annonçant les premières gelées. Je gardais mes mains au fond des poches pour les maintenir au chaud. J'arrivai devant une ruelle étroite éclairée par un seul lampadaire. L'escalier bétonné, encaissé entre deux bâtiments à 2 étages descendait vers un sas sombre et étréci. J'hésitais à y descendre. Le lieu ne m'inspirait pas confiance.

J'étais un peu en avance. J'oscillai d'une jambe à l'autre, surveillant les alentours en gardant un œil sur ma montre. Je sursautai quand je sentis que quelqu'un tapotait sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement et fis face à un homme d'âge moyen. Son sourire, éclairé par l'unique éclairage, dévoilait des dents abîmées. Je reculai, effrayé.

— Bonsoir. Tu es bien Yamashita-kun ?

Surpris que cet inconnu connaisse mon nom, j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

— Je t'attendais. Viens, il t'attend en bas. Il a préféré m'envoyer, question d'incognito. Tu comprends, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sa voix se voulait douce mais mon oreille, habituée aux sonorités musicales, perçut un "je ne sais quoi" qui me fit frissonner. Une petite voix me disait que je ne devais pas lui faire confiance, pourtant je me laissais pousser en avant. Les lourdes portes en fer se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd suivi de panneaux rembourrés qui bloquaient la musique assourdissante. L'odeur de la fumée de cigarette me prit à la gorge. Je réprimais une toux dans ma main retournée, paume en l'air. Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre et je distinguais les rares personnes présentes, accoudées au comptoir qui tournèrent la tête vers nous.

La salle était étriquée entre le bar qui longeait le mur droit sur la moitié, les hauts tabourets qui permettaient d'être servi au comptoir et les cinq tables carrées placées le long de l'autre mur. Plus de 12 ans après, je me demandais pourquoi le détail de chaque meuble, chaque décoration était encore si vivace dans mon esprit alors que ce souvenir avait été enfoui au plus profond de moi. Comme je ne voyais pas mon senpai, je ralentis mon allure. L'homme devait sentir mon hésitation car il murmura à mon oreille :

— Il est dans l'espace VIP.

Il me montra une porte cachée derrière le bar. Il l'ouvrit d'une main, l'autre tenait toujours mon épaule pour me retenir. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Ça ne sentait pas bon. Je secouai mon épaule pour me dégager de son étreinte et rejoindre la sortie mais il me bouscula si fort que je tombais sur mes genoux. Je me rattrapai avec mes mains pour éviter de cogner ma tête. Ma capuche se rabattit en arrière sous la chute et je découvris plusieurs paires de jambes. Je levai les yeux, apeuré par les rires que j'entendais éclater autour de moi. Trois hommes avachis dans un canapé étaient penchés et rigolaient de ma position. Je frissonnais sous leur regard scrutateur. L'homme qui m'avait conduit me releva vivement.

— Voici celui qu'on nous a promis. Un petit gars au corps de fillette et avec un visage angélique.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Que racontait-il ? J'ouvrais la bouche pour les interroger mais à nouveau, il me devança.

— Il n'est pas là. Désolé petit. Il avait une dette à payer et il t'a vendu pour une nuit ou plus si tu nous plais.

L'horreur de ses mots me paralysa un instant. J'étais seul devant quatre personnes qui avaient envie de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas leur donner. Je fis volte-face mais pas suffisamment rapidement. Il me rattrapa et me balança cette fois-ci directement sur les genoux des autres pervers. Je criais et me débattis espérant attirer l'attention des clients à côté.

— Tu ne veux pas jouer un peu avec nous ? Il parait que tu es un bon morceau et très malléable.

Je balançai mes jambes et frappai au hasard. Un coup sur ma tête m'assomma légèrement. Le temps que je revienne à moi, je me retrouvais entravé. Mes bras étaient maintenus en arrière, les poignets retenus par deux mains puissantes. Je bougeais mes pieds mais ils étaient eux aussi bloqués. Je les suppliai d'arrêter mais ils se moquaient de moi. Le troisième homme s'approcha de mon visage et s'empara de mes lèvres. Je me tendis, le souffle court, tandis que sa langue fouillait ma bouche. Je vivais un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller bien au chaud sous mes couvertures. Je ne pouvais pas me faire violer. Je répétais en moi ce leitmotiv, mon esprit partait à la dérive loin de cette pièce. Pourquoi en étais-je arrivé là ? Allais-je mourir ? Pourquoi mon senpai m'avait-il trahi ? Toutes ces questions inutiles envahissaient ma tête alors que je perdais espoir.

Dans un sursaut, je mordis la langue et recommençai à tirer sur mes bras et mes pieds. Je reçus plusieurs gifles qui m'étourdirent à nouveau. A mon réveil, ma joue, mon nez et mon œil gauche me lançaient de douleur mais j'étais libre. Mes oreilles assourdis par la violence des coups distinguaient à peine les bruits d'une bagarre. Je sentis qu'on déposait sur moi un tissu. Je soulevai une paupière et aperçus au-dessus de moi, ses yeux marqués par l'inquiétude.

— C'est fini. Tu peux te relever ?

Je hochai la tête. Je m'assis, retenant les pans de la couverture contre moi. Je découvris les deux membres des KinkiKids user de leurs poings sur les hommes. Deux étaient hors circuit allongés à mes pieds dans une position bizarre. Koichi-san en tenait un autre par le col et le cognai au visage. Tsuyoshi-san, quant à lui, bourrait de coups de pied, le dernier roulé en boule sur le sol.

— Domoto-san, appelai-je.

Ma voix cassée de fatigue se perdit dans le brouhaha. Je toussai.

— Domoto-san, réitérai-je plus fort.

Ils m'entendirent et lâchèrent leurs victimes qui retombèrent dans un brut mat. Ils les surplombaient, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux.

— Ne vous avisez plus à toucher à un cheveu de nos juniors. Compris ?

Tsuyoshi-san se tourna ensuite vers moi. Il m'évalua du regard, balayant mon corps à moitié dénudé.

— Habille-toi.

J'avais encore sur moi un t-shirt en lambeaux qui ne couvraient plus grand-chose. Kame ramassa mon pantalon que j'enfilai prestement sans sous-vêtements. Ma veste avait survécu, je ne sais comment. Je soupirai de soulagement quand ma capuche recouvrit ma tête. J'avais honte de moi. La réalité de mon imprudence me frappa de plein fouet. Qu'avais-je fait ?

Mon compagnon me soutint les épaules et suivit l'ainé des KinkiKids qui avait pris la tête de notre quatuor. Je me sentais minable, un bon à rien qui ne valait pas la peine d'être secouru. Je ne faisais que causer des soucis, que ce soit à ma mère avec le coût de ma formation d'artiste, à mes amis ou à mes senpais qui risquaient leur carrière. Nous montâmes dans une voiture noire dans laquelle Tsuyoshi-san prit le volant. Il démarra brusquement indiquant ainsi la colère qu'il avait en lui. Le trajet de retour à la Johnny fut silencieux. Je grelottais, recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière. Tourné vers la vitre, je refusais tout contact. Je sentais le regard anxieux de Koichi-san et de Kame mais je ne voulais pas parler.

Tsuyoshi-san gara la voiture dans le parking souterrain réservé à la société. Il nous conduisit jusqu'à leur loge. Nos ainés s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées dans une position identique. Leurs mains jointes l'une contre l'autre tapotaient avec le bout des doigts leur menton. Je savais que je ne couperai pas à aux remontrances, parfaitement justifiées. En venant me secourir, ils risquaient de se faire repérer. Johnny-sama ne rigolait pas avec les faits divers et il suffisait qu'un paparazzi ait vent de l'affaire pour mettre un terme à leur carrière.

— Alors ? Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Debout devant eux, je me penchai profondément, les bras le long du corps, les mains serrées sur mon pantalon, mon visage au niveau de mes genoux.

— Sumimasen. Hontouni sumimasen deshita.

Je restai ainsi des minutes qui me paraissaient des heures. Quand je commençais à perdre l'équilibre, ils m'autorisèrent à me relever.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation mais j'espère que tu auras compris la leçon. Arrête de jouer dans la cour des grands. Tu veux devenir une idole et être reconnu, n'est-ce pas ? Ta carrière d'acteur est lancée avec les drames que tu as faits. Alors ne fous pas tout en l'air à cause d'un senpai qui te promet monts et merveilles.

Ils parlaient à tour de rôle comme une seule et même personne. J'avais gardé les yeux baissés au sol. Je tressaillis quand je compris qu'ils étaient au courant de ma relation. Kame en retrait derrière moi s'agita. Leur avait-il avoué son identité ? Il était le seul de mes amis à l'avoir découvert.

— Tu es bien conscient que si quelqu'un te dénonçait, ce serait la porte pour toi ? C'est la jungle ici. Chacun tire dans les pattes des autres. La moindre erreur est répercutée sur tout la hiérarchie. Et puis, tu mets en danger la carrière de tes amis. Tu y as pensé ?

Je secouai la tête.

— Amuse-toi avec des jeux de ton âge. Il sera bien temps plus tard de vivre des expériences qu'elles soient hétéro ou homosexuelles. Tu es jeune. Profite de la vie tant que tu le peux.

Une main chiffonna mes cheveux hirsutes. Je levai les yeux sur Koichi-san qui s'était rapproché sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Son sourire me rassura. Je redressai les épaules.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Promis, je ne ferai plus rien qui pourrait mettre à mal mes amis.

— C'est bien. As-tu des vêtements de rechange ?

— Oui, dans mon casier près de la loge que je partage avec les garçons de ma session.

— Va te changer. Ensuite, je vous raccompagnerai chez vous. Il est tard, aucun train ne circule encore.

— Vous pouvez nous déposer chez moi. Sa mère sait qu'il devait dormir chez un ami, intervint Kame. J'ai prévenu mes parents que je rentrerai tard et serai accompagné.

Il acquiesça et regarda sa montre.

— Dans 20 Minutes à la voiture. Ça ira ?

— Oui, criions-nous en chœur.

Nous sortîmes de leur loge et nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre la nôtre.

— Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? interrogeai-je enfin mon ami.

— Je t'ai attendu. Je voulais te proposer de rentrer ensemble. Mais je t'ai vu sortir furtivement par l'issue de secours. Alors je t'ai suivi.

— Comment as-tu fait pour les prévenir ?

— Quand je t'ai vu emmener par le type, j'ai téléphoné à Koichi-san. C'était le seul senpai en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. J'ai eu peur qu'ils arrivent trop tard.

— Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. C'est toi le plus jeune et tu me protèges alors que cela devrait être mon rôle.

Je soupirai. Mes doutes m'assaillaient de nouveau.

— Je serais toujours là pour toi, Tomo-chan. Tu as ma parole.

Il avait tenu sa promesse mais je n'étais pas digne de l'accepter. À la suite de cet épisode, je changeai mon comportement. Je me concentrais sur mon travail et refusais tout contact avec lui tant que je le pouvais. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Nous avions intégré tous les deux des groupes de chanteurs et avions nos activités en tant que back dancers. Au lycée, du fait de nos deux ans d'écart, nous étions dans des classes différentes. Nous nous croisions entre deux spectacles ou deux enregistrements. J'étais toujours accompagné soit de Jin soit de Ryo ou de mes nouveaux comparses de NEWS.

Je soupirai en le contemplant. Pendant que ce traumatisme remontait à la surface, il s'était retourné sur le dos. Je lui avais fait beaucoup de mal. Malgré cela, il était resté fidèle à lui-même. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main. Mon manager m'envoyait une notification pour me réveiller. Il en avait pris l'habitude l'année dernière quand je faisais ma dépression et bien que je l'avais assuré que je m'étais repris, il continuait à jouer la carte de la sécurité. Bah, cette fois, plongé dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure.

Cette journée était la dernière du tournage de "5 to 9". Entre les répétitions et le tournage qui aurait lieu le soir, elle serait longue. L'équipe avait prévue de fêter le succès de ce drama dans un restaurant auquel je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Je me douchais rapidement dans la salle de bains, m'habillais de mon jean préféré et d'un t-shirt que je trouvais dans le panier à linge laissé sur la machine à laver par ma femme de ménage puis préparais un rapide déjeuner. Je fis une double portion que je protégeais d'un film plastique et la plaçais dans le réfrigérateur. J'écrivis rapidement un mot que je laissais en évidence sur la table, les clés de l'appartement par-dessus et je quittais mon logement, mon sac de sport sur l'épaule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

J'entamais enfin la dernière journée du tournage de "5 to 9". Bien que je me sois amusé pendant près de trois mois à interpréter les comportements douteux de mon personnage et à revêtir mon habit plutôt encombrant, j'étais soulagé que cela se termine.

Nous étions depuis l'aurore en extérieur attendant que le soleil levant éclaire de sa juste lumière orangé la route que le réalisateur avait décidé de filmer pour la scène finale. L'équipe était réduite vu le peu de décors et la présence de seulement deux des protagonistes. Emmitouflés dans nos gros manteaux, un gobelet de café maintenu tant bien que mal par nos mains engoncées dans des gants en laine, nous frissonnions néanmoins sous le vent glacial annonciateur des premières tombées neigeuses. Satomi-chan et moi étions assis sous une tonnelle blanche et relisions notre script de la journée en silence. Il était trop tôt pour moi pour être social et ma co-actrice était plongée dans ses pensées, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le synopsis de la scène matinale était simple et plutôt comique. De ce fait, elle ne nécessitait pas une attention assidue au contraire de celle qui aurait lieu dans la soirée et qui marquait le point culminant et attendu des téléspectateurs mais aussi d'une grande partie de staff si ce n'est la majorité. Moi-même, je ne pouvais nier l'excitation qui envahissait mon corps à l'idée qu'enfin, ... mais laissons la surprise pour le jour de la diffusion. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le texte compliqué qui m'avait été attribué pour cette fameuse scène et dont les répétitions auraient lieu toute l'après-midi. Vu la liste des noms scientifiques que je devrais réciter, il était hors de question que je bafouille. Je soupirais en repensant au planning que mon manager m'avait remis le matin en venant me chercher. Décidément, la moindre pensée emmenait mes pensées loin de l'instant présent.

— _Ne_ , Yamapi.

Je levais les yeux de mes feuilles vers ma coéquipière.

— Tu seras présent ce soir à la fête ?

Ses yeux pétillaient la joie de vivre. Comment faisait-elle pour garder à tout moment cet entrain ? Quand l'énervement lié à la fatigue des heures sans sommeil accumulées gagnait le studio, elle était la première à rigoler et à mettre du baume au coeur de tout le monde.

— _Hai_. Je dois juste faire un saut aux studios de la Fuji, j'arriverais donc en retard.

— Tu as encore un agenda digne d'un ministre. Tu arrives encore à caser des heures de sommeil ?

Je souris devant cette question que j'entendais régulièrement.

— J'aime dormir mais je récupère vite. L'entrainement certainement.

Emi, notre maquilleuse, nous interrompit. Elle vérifia notre mise puis nous invita à rejoindre le tournage. Pendant la demi-heure suivante, nous répétâmes notre texte et notre gestuelle, les corrigeâmes sous les directives du réalisateur qui décida au final d'enregistrer avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. Je cachais mon exaspération sur le temps perdu. Enfin, quand ma présence ne fut plus nécessaire, je me retirais dans la caravane mise à ma disposition, pressé par Tsubaki-san qui me servait de chauffeur. Nous étions en retard pour mon émission TV qui était située à une heure de route d'ici.

Mon téléphone vibra dans ma main au moment où je refermai la porte. Kame m'envoyait une photo de lui ou plutôt de l'assiette de curry qu'il allait s'enfiler avec deux de ses doigts en V. Je tiquais, mon estomac me rappelant à moi à cet instant. J'examinai la petite pièce et plongeai ma main dans le plat empli de boules de riz, enrobés de nori. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela suffirait à apaiser ma faim jusqu'à l'heure de mon diner. Je ne posais pas de questions sur le fait que mon ami avale un curry à cette heure matinale. Il avait parfois des attitudes bizarres. Je revêtis les vêtements civils rapidement, posa un masque devant ma bouche et enroulai mon visage de mon écharpe puis je rejoignis le combi aux vitres teintées qui m'attendait à la sortie de la zone de tournage. Quelques filles qui attendaient derrière les rubans de sécurité crièrent mon surnom dès que j'approchai. Je leur fis un signe de la main avant de grimper dans la voiture.

Je repris mon téléphone et envoyai un rapide message à Kame sur son manque de délicatesse que je terminais par de nombreux smileys. Depuis ce fameux soir où je l'avais récupéré ivre mort, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Honnêtement, je ne savais comment réagir avec lui. Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs dont les deux que j'aurais bien aimés laisser enfuis au fin fond de ma mémoire, Kame avait toujours été présent pour moi. Même durant notre conflit qui avait eu lieu pendant nos années lycée.

En fait, si je devais résumer ma relation avec Kame, elle ne tiendrait qu'en un mot : fuite.

Je l'avais fui après mon quasi viol ; je l'avais fui après le lancement de NEWS ; je l'avais fui préférant l'amitié de Jin. _Nobuta no produce_ nous avait rapprochés à l'écran sans pour autant renouer nos liens. Au contraire. Notre succès avec _Seishun Amigo_ avait été suivi du démarrage de KAT-TUN tandis que l'avenir de NEWS était sur la sellette passant d membres. Le rôle de leader que l'on m'avait imposé me pesait déjà. Je n'avais pas le profil d'un orateur malgré cela mon caractère posé et calme suscitait une certaine confiance et chacun appréciait ma fonction de médiateur que j'avais endossée entre les stars en herbe et les adultes qui nous dirigeaient. Je culpabilisais sur l'absence de cohésion de mon groupe et sa chute vers les abysses de la dissolution parce que je n'avais pas été capable de donner une force à mes compagnons pour éviter les écarts de conduites. Je reportais le manque de confiance en moi par une jalousie exacerbée devant l'aisance de Kame face à un public toujours plus exigeant, devant sa vivacité à mener son groupe d'une main de fer. Nos tempéraments opposés se froissaient dès que nous étions dans la même salle au point où nos amis respectifs évitaient de nous réunir lors de nos soirées. Lorsque, métier oblige, nous nous entrecroisions, principalement sur le plateau du Shonen Club, nous donnions l'apparence d'une franche camaraderie mais dès que le rideau se fermait et que nous retrouvions notre loge commune, nos regards s'évitaient. Nous avions perdu la connivence de notre adolescence. Je le regrettais, seulement j'étais trop têtu pour le reconnaitre et faire un pas vers lui.

Avec l'âge adulte vint le temps des aventures amoureuses. Nous apprenions la méfiance envers notre entourage, propice aux ragots et tentions d'éviter les entourloupes des paparazzis. J'avais refoulé au fond de moi mes premières expériences sexuelles me réconfortant dans les rares étreintes féminines que j'autorisais près de moi. Je ne vivais que pour ma carrière et pour mes fans. Mon sourire disparaissait et mon rire sonnait faux. Mes proches collègues n'étaient pas dupes devant mes blagues foireuses et mon côté idiot que j'accentuais quand la caméra filmait les coulisses pour les making-off. Je voyais dans leur regard l'inquiétude face à mon comportement mais je refusais de me confier gardant en moi mes soucis, mes doutes, mes inquiétudes. Ryo avait plus ou moins une idée de ce qui me tracassait. Ses éclats colériques cherchaient à me pousser dans mes retranchements sans succès. Je campais sur mes positions, moi-même au final ne sachant plus très bien pourquoi j'agissais ainsi et me renfermais. C'est à ce moment-là que je décidai de quitter le groupe. Je n'avais plus la force de donner le change. J'étais plus un boulet qu'un leader et je préférai me lancer dans ma carrière solo comme j'en avais eu l'intention dès mon embauche à la Johnny's.

Kitakawa, Ryo et même Jin, qui s'était jeté l'année précédente dans l'aventure, m'avaient prévenu des difficultés qui m'attendaient et non des moindres par la défection de mes fans qui avaient préféré rester fidèles à NEWS. Cette période fut la plus difficile de ma carrière et pourtant c'est celle qui m'a permis de sortir du tunnel. J'ai profité de mon hiatus pour entreprendre un voyage solitaire aux Etats-Unis, sur la fameuse route 66 dont m'avait vanté Jin. Les paysages désertiques, les personnes qui m'avaient accueilli et raconté un peu de leur vie furent comme une retraite intérieure. Mes longues nuits m'apportèrent autant de réflexion sur mon avenir qu'une sérénité profonde bien qu'éphémère.

Parmi mes doutes, j'avais ma relation avec Kame, cette relation amour-haine que nous ressentions depuis des années et pour laquelle je ne savais comment réagir. L'ironie du sort fut que ce soit le départ de Jin qui amorça un rapprochement entre nous. Alors que mon amitié avec le Bakanashi m'avait couté celle de Kame, son départ nous avait réconciliés. Jin m'avait avisé de son projet quelques semaines avant l'annonce officielle. Il avait refusé d'en parler aux KAT-TUN pour une raison incongrue dont lui seul avait le secret. Il m'avait fait promettre d'aider Kame à surmonter sa défection car il devinait que ce dernier, qui avait déjà pâti lors de sa première trahison s'enfoncerait à nouveau dans la déprime. Il savait que je souffrais de l'absence de Kazu à mes côtés et il m'offrait là une occasion pour définitivement renouer les liens.

Mes activités professionnelles m'avaient empêché de le rejoindre ce jour-là. J'avais dû ronger mon frein jusqu'à mon retour au Japon pour calmer mon inquiétude, une semaine plus tard. Ni mes appels téléphoniques ni mes messages écrits n'avaient donné suite. Kame m'ignorait comme il le faisait avec d'autres amis. Cependant, je le savais entouré ce qui me rassurait un tant soit peu. A peine mes valises déposées dans mon appartement, je me précipitais à la Johnny's. La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais un message de Jin m'apprit que Kame était toujours dans une salle de danse. Lorsque j'arrivais, il répétait une chorégraphie sur une chanson de leur répertoire que je ne connaissais pas. J'ouvris discrètement la porte et m'adossai assis contre le mur attendant qu'il termine le morceau. J'admirai ses mouvements souples. Les yeux fermés, il sautait et tournait sur lui-même, croisait les jambes, étirait les bras. Ses biceps qu'il avait fins se contractaient et décontractaient sur le tissu de son t-shirt à longues manches. Il dansait depuis un certain temps à voir la transpiration qui mouillait le vêtement. Ses déhanchements révélaient ses émotions intérieures. Enfin les dernières notes s'éteignirent et le silence envahit la pièce. Il s'était jeté au sol et resta prostré ainsi, la tête baissée. A la vue de ses épaules tremblantes, je compris qu'il pleurait. Je me levai et m'agenouillai devant lui. J'hésitai sur mes gestes. Kame était tactile au contraire de moi alors gauchement, je l'entourai de mes bras. Je ne dis rien. Je restai là à frotter son dos en signe de réconfort jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se calment. Il resta dans la même position quelques minutes supplémentaires puis s'écarta. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le sol, refusant de me regarder.

— Pas de problème. Jin m'a prévenu.

— Jin...

Ses larmes se remirent à couler.

— Désolé, répéta-t-il.

Je n'aimais pas le voir si abattu, lui qui savait mener sa troupe d'une main de fer pourtant je ne trouvais pas les mots pour le consoler.

— Je souhaiterai rester près de toi ce soir. Tu veux bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre ? On peut aller au Lex ou un endroit plus tranquille.

— Je préfèrerai un bar loin des regards connus.

— J'en ai découvert un, il y a peu. Le soir, il y a des groupes de rock qui se produisent mais comme c'est récent, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de public.

— D'accord. Je vais me doucher.

Kame rejoignit la chaine hifi pour débrancher son mp3, ramassa son sac et sa veste. Je me redressai. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je l'interpellai :

— Kazu. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je voudrais me rattraper pour les dernières années où je t'ai éloigné de moi.

— Tu as toujours été là, Tomo. Merci.

Je le regardai quitter la salle interloqué. Que voulait-il dire ? Au contraire, j'avais tout fait pour l'éviter. Haussant les épaules, je quittai à mon tour la salle et rejoignis la loge des KAT-TUN. Je m'installai sur le divan à deux places placé au centre de la pièce. Sur la table basse, plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées ainsi qu'un magazine. C'était le dernier Myojo où le groupe au complet avait posé. Je feuilletais la revue écoutant l'eau couler de la robinetterie dans la pièce adjacente. Kame en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il se dirigea vers son placard et sortit ses vêtements de ville. Je le regardai, les yeux à peine levés au-dessus du magazine. Même si je n'étais pas attiré par les garçons, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa plastique. J'aimais ce corps fin où les muscles se dessinaient à peine mais où ils étaient bien présents. Dos à moi, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, son jean et son t-shirt. Il se recoiffa brièvement avec les doigts puis remit ses bagues aux doigts. Il retrouvait sa personnalité d'idole qu'il ne quittait pratiquement jamais.

— On y va ?

— Je suis venu en taxi. Tu as ta voiture en bas ?

— Non, en ce moment, je ne préfère pas conduire. Je... suis rarement en état, avoua-t-il à mi- mot en sortant de la pièce.

Il marchait devant moi, les épaules redressées, son sac posé nonchalamment sur celle de gauche tandis que son autre main était enfouie dans la poche avant de son pantalon. A l'extérieur, rien ne transpirait de sa tristesse.

— Qu'avez-vous prévu pour la suite ?

Il me jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule.

— On ne sait pas. Le vieux réfléchit toujours sur la direction à prendre.

— Et vous, vous souhaitez quoi ?

Notre arrivée aux ascenseurs l'empêcha de répondre. La cabine que j'avais empruntée plus tôt était toujours là. Nous nous engouffrâmes rapidement. Ma question resta en suspens et je n'osais pas la reposer. A nouveau, ses yeux se ternirent. Quand il savait qu'il ne risquait pas d'être découvert, il relâchait la pression. Visiblement, il me faisait suffisamment confiance pour le faire avec moi. Au rez-de-chaussée, nous sortîmes par une petite porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment, celle de devant étant fermée à cette heure tardive. Casquette au bord des yeux, lunettes de soleil malgré la nuit, masque devant notre bouche, nous espérions passer inaperçus sans être à l'abri d'un journaliste et d'une fan persévérante.

— Chaque soir, il y a toujours deux à cinq personnes qui poireautent, m'annonça Kame. Vivement qu'un autre scoop remplace le nôtre.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensif. Le taxi que j'avais appelé à notre sortie de la loge nous attendait au coin de la rue. Je lui donnais l'adresse du bar. Le trajet dura une cinquantaine de minutes dans le silence. La gêne était perceptible entre nous. Je mâchouillais ma lèvre inférieure et pinçais l'arête de mon nez, incapable de lancer la conversation. Un rire interrompit mes gestes. Kame cacha sa bouche pour étouffer l'hilarité qui l'avait soudain envahi.

— Tu as toujours ce tic quand tu es nerveux. Tu es trop mignon.

Je souris à mon tour.

— Les mauvaises habitudes sont difficiles à faire partir.

— Comment s'est passé ton séjour à New York ?

Je le fixai de stupeur.

— Comment sais-tu que j'étais aux States ?

— J'observe toujours ce que tu fais, Tomo-chan.

Ce diminutif qu'il était un des rares à utiliser me donna une bouffée de chaleur.

— Il pleuvait et faisait froid. Il était temps de rentrer même si la chaleur ici est étouffante.

Je payais le taxi qui nous avait déposés devant la petite rue piétonne à peine éclairée. Kame hésita.

— Tu es sûr de l'endroit ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est un ami d'enfance qui est le barman. Nous nous sommes perdus de vue quand je suis entré à la Johnny's. Nous nous sommes retrouvés lors d'une rencontre d'anciens élèves. Il a pris contact via ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a un peu poussé à y aller alors que je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur que ma notoriété prenne le dessus et que les personnes ne m'approcheraient uniquement pour mon nom. Ma fierté en a pris un coup. Aucun a insisté sur mon métier ni demandé de faveurs.

— C'est rassurant de savoir que des gens restent simples devant la célébrité.

— Oui. Kyouchi est un peu décalé, complètement rebelle par rapport aux normes de la société. Je n'en dis pas plus, dis-je sur le ton de la confidence en glissant la porte vitrée d'un petit bâtiment coincé entre deux autres.

Il ne payait pas de mine et seuls les habitués savaient que sous le restaurant se cachait un bar. Le plafond et les murs étaient insonorisés et aucune musique ne filtrait. Je saluai le chef cuistot et m'installai sur un tabouret en face du comptoir. Je fis signe à Kame de s'assoir à mes côtés.

— On mange d'abord. J'ai l'impression que côté nourriture, ton corps n'en a pas vu beaucoup la couleur.

Il rougit.

— _Kakoii_ , m'écriai-je, les deux mains jointes devant moi en extase.

Il me frappa à l'épaule.

— T'es con quand tu t'y mets.

— Je vous sers quoi ? nous interrompit le Chef.

— Un katsudon. Tu verras, c'est le meilleur, confiai-je à mon ami.

— La même chose, se laissa-t-il tenter.

Nous commandâmes aussi une bière.

— Tu vas partir en vacances quelques jours ? demandai-je.

— Je ne sais pas. Cela me ferait du bien, je crois, mais en même temps, je risque de ressasser tout ça. Autant me jeter à fond dans le boulot. Après tout, on avait envisagé un concert de "No more pain" et comme Akanishi n'a pas participé à l'album, ça ne change pas grand-chose.

— Oui, que Jin soit là ou pas, vous avez déjà travaillé à cinq pendant son séjour américain.

— Seulement, pour les fans et même nous, on avait toujours envisagé son retour.

Je regardais Kame un peu étonné :

— Attends, depuis le début des KT, il a toujours annoncé qu'il partirait solo. Jin a toujours été un rebelle et ne se cachait pas quant à ses projets.

— Peut-être. N'empêche, il m'a aussi toujours promis qu'il ne me quitterait pas. Or là, en plus de quitter le groupe, il met fin à 3 ans de vie commune.

Mon pied glissa de la barre d'appui de mon tabouret. Je me rattrapai de justesse. L'information brutale pénétrait difficilement dans mon cerveau qui n'était pourtant pas encore engourdi par l'alcool. Je fixai Kame, les yeux exorbités.

— Tu... Toi et Jin... Vous êtes...

— Pas dans le sens que tu crois, baka. — Il roula les yeux vers le plafond. Nous avons loué un appartement à deux. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre colocataire ou je devrais déménager. Malgré mon salaire, je ne peux pas payer ce loyer seul.

— J'ai eu peur. Pas que tu sois gay enfin si mais avec les femmes qui se pendent à ton cou, je ne pensais pas.

Je me tus en sentant que je m'enfonçais un peu plus. Heureusement, nos assiettes fumantes furent placées devant nos nez. Gourmand et affamé, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le repas léger proposé dans l'avion, je plongeai mes baguettes et dégustais mon plat sans vraiment me préoccuper de mon voisin, profitant de cet instant de répit pour souffler un peu. J'entendis Kame soupirer et entamer lui aussi son assiette. Le restaurant se remplissait petit à petit mais nous ne fumes pas dérangés bien que j'entendis nos noms prononcés à voix basse. Quand nous eûmes fini, je guidai Kame vers une porte au fond de la salle qui donnait sur un couloir éclairé de lumières jaunes tamisées puis nous descendîmes un escalier en colimaçon. La musique s'entendait déjà. Lorsque j'ouvris la dernière porte, une ambiance rock nous accueillit.

— Eh Yamapi ! s'exclama Kyouchi qui servait deux personnes à une table, son plateau en équilibre sur une main tandis qu'il recevait l'argent dans l'autre. Il nous rejoignit ensuite.

— Kyouchi, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant devant Kame. Bienvenue dans mon humble bar de la nouvelle vague. C'est petit, il n'y a pas grand monde mais la musique est parfaite. N'est-ce pas ? termina-t-il sa présentation en se tournant vers moi.

Je vis Kame le regarder avec de grands yeux. Il essayait de ne pas trop le dévisager mais sa curiosité était la plus forte. Kyouchi avec ses vêtements un peu déchirés, ses cheveux longs coiffés en rasta n'était pas le genre de personne que nous côtoyons habituellement. Mais ce qui choquait surtout quand on le voyait pour la première fois était son fauteuil roulant.

Il avait eu un accident de voiture pendant sa première année d'université qui lui avait coûté l'usage de ses deux jambes. Lors des douze premiers mois, il avait refusé son état, plongeant dans une dépression qui lui aurait été fatale sans le soutien de ses parents et quelques amis. Puis, il avait rencontré d'autres personnes avec des handicaps identiques qui lui avaient montré les possibilités pour surmonter sa douleur et atteindre ses rêves. Il avait abandonné la musique et le baseball, n'ayant plus le goût pour le premier et pensant la pratique impossible pour le deuxième. Pourtant, grâce à l'aide d'un ancien coéquipier, il appartenait maintenant à une équipe régionale et participait à des tournois nationaux. Il avait appris à lancer la balle, à la récupérer avec la batte et c'était David qui lui prêtait ses jambes. Il avait repris confiance en lui au point d'ouvrir ce petit bar intime dans la cave d'un restaurant familial, aménagé pour les fauteuils roulants. Un ascenseur à cage l'amenait du rez-de-chaussée au sous-sol.

Il avait commencé à inviter des petits groupes trouvés dans les rues. Le public se faisait de bouche à oreille. Le style musical variait de la pop aux différents types de rock, du plus dur au plus déjanté en passant par le rap. La première fois qu'il m'avait invité, il avait été gêné mais très vite je l'avais rassuré. J'étais un idol, pas un grand chanteur lyrique et je ne pouvais me formaliser d'écouter une musique qui ne me correspondait pas. Surtout que la qualité de la plupart des groupes méritait une reconnaissance dans le milieu professionnel. Mon mérite ne venait que de l'agence qui m'embauchait. J'expliquais à demi-mot tout cela à Kame alors que Kyouchi préparait nos boissons. Je le payais en m'acquittant du droit d'entrée. Et le jeu commença.

— Garde ça. Tu es le bienvenu ici ainsi que tes amis. Pas besoin de payer.

— Aucune raison d'avoir des passe-droits. Je paierai et mes consommations et le prix du concert.

Nos mains se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, les billets coincés entre nos doigts. Je finis par les lâcher et il les laissa tomber sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kame soupirer puis se pencher pour récupérer les papiers. Il se leva ensuite, marcha vers le comptoir et déposa l'argent à côté de la caisse. Quand il revint, il arborait un sourire malicieux que je n'avais pas encore vu de la soirée.

— Et si nous trinquions à la découverte de cet endroit ? Qui vient ce soir ?

— Un groupe de visual rock féminin, répondit le barman.

Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

— Ah, elles vont commencer dans dix minutes.

— Donne-nous une bouteille de whisky et de coca. Comme ça on te laisse tranquille.

Nous nous étions installés dans un coin de la salle, assez éloigné de la scène pour ne pas être abrutis par la musique qui sortait des baffles et assez sombre pour que l'on passe inaperçu. La petite pièce voûtée se remplit petit à petit. Le centre était libéré pour faire place aux danseurs, les stroboscopes et les spots jouaient sur les lumières au rythme de la musique. Au début, nous nous amusions à faire des commentaires sur les paroles des chansons puis sur le maquillage et les costumes des demoiselles qui se déhanchaient sur scène. Elles étaient trois : une chanteuse avec une guitare électrique, une bassiste et une à la batterie. Le mélange des trois instruments donnait un caractère particulier à leurs mélodies. Leurs cheveux étaient dressés sur leur tête, chacune arborant une couleur spécifique associée à leurs vêtements. Elles portaient des piercings sur leurs oreilles, sur leur nez et parfois un éclair de lumière nous montrait un point brillant sur leur langue ; des bracelets aussi gros que leur poignets et des colliers presque aussi lourds que leur poids. Elles n'étaient pas grandes et plutôt minces. De loin, je ne leur donnais pas plus que 15 ans mais je savais que pour des japonais, il était facile de paraître adolescent. Leurs jupes au style écossais évoquaient celles des uniformes scolaires, leurs chemisiers étaient ouverts largement sur leur poitrine qui était rehaussé d'un soutien-gorge renforcé.

Nous avions déjà fini une bouteille, presque à notre insu, trop absorbés par notre conversation. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, évitant les sujets sensibles. Nous étions là pour nous amuser et je voulais que Kame oublie pour un soir les tracas quotidiens. Je ne savais pas trop ce que nous réservaient le lendemain et les semaines suivantes. Aurions-nous la possibilité de se revoir ? Oublierions-nous notre connivence de ce soir pour revenir à une indifférence feinte ? Ces pensées m'échappaient sous l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité et qui me donnait envie de me trémousser sur la piste, d'accrocher une des jeunes femmes qui se balançait sur la musique tout en décochant des regards langoureux vers notre table. Kame le comprit et me fit un signe. Il s'étendit plus confortablement sur son siège pendant que je me levais. Après un dernier regard pour m'assurer que cela lui convenait, je rejoignis la piste et la femme blonde qui m'avait attiré. C'était une occidentale accompagnée d'un groupe de japonaises. Elle me prit la main droite qu'elle plaça sur sa hanche et plaça les siennes autour de mon cou. Elle commença à se déhancher lascivement alors que la mélodie entamait une ballade langoureuse.

Les heures d'avion, la fatigue du décalage horaire, la douleur qui s'insinuait insidieusement derrière ma nuque, furent oubliées. L'alcool avait annihilé ma timidité comme souvent. Je perdais l'idée de mon manque de confiance, de ma maladresse langagière. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous le léger débardeur, caressant les courbes qui s'offraient à moi. Je susurrais à l'oreille des mots doux, coquins, provocants. Je la sentais frémir et se serrer davantage contre moi. Une de ses jambes s'immisça entre les miennes caressant mon entrejambe. Je la courbai en arrière et embrassai son cou. J'avais complétement perdu la notion du lieu et du temps pourtant une alarme sonnait dans mon crâne douloureux. Je la rejetai au loin quand ses lèvres cherchèrent les miennes.

— Que dirais-tu de finir la danse dans un lit ?

J'acquiesçai dans un râle. Je lâchai ses lèvres, lui pris la main et retournai vers ma table pour la trouver vide.

— Merde. Où est-il parti ?

Kame avait disparu ; sa veste et son sac aussi. Je pris mes affaires, fouillai à la recherche de mon téléphone qui présenta un écran noir, la batterie s'était déchargée. Je tirai la fille vers le bar où Kyouchi m'apprit que Kame avait payé toutes les consommations et avait quitté la salle depuis une demi-heure.

— Il m'a dit de te dire d'en profiter ce soir. Alors à bientôt.

Il leva la main qu'il balança devant lui pour me signifier de partir. J'avais encore foiré ma relation avec Kame. Au lieu de rester près de lui, de le soutenir, j'étais parti m'amuser. La fille se collait à moi et continuait à m'embrasser dans le cou. Je ne pouvais pas joindre Kame avec mon téléphone à plat et je peinais à réfléchir alors je souris à mon inconnue et la guidai vers la sortie. Je contacterai mon ami demain ou les jours prochains pour m'excuser.

 _Je ne sais pas trop où va me mener cette fiction. Pour l'instant, il y a beaucoup d'introspection dans les souvenirs de Pi et donc le présent se mélange au passé dans l'écriture._

 _De plus, comme j'aime bien faire des liens avec mes précédents écrits, je vais mêler les personnages de ma précédente "L'étranger". La relation entre Pi et Kame qui est plutôt tremblotante ne va pas continuer à être de tout repos. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les lecteurs qui souhaiteraient du pur yaoi._

 _Les prochains chapitres auront donc des références à ce qu'a vécu Pi en juillet 2015 (d'un point de vue fictif bien sûr)._


	5. Chapter 5

div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 16px;"strongspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Chapitre 5/span/strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je ne l'avais pas recontacté ni le lendemain ni les jours suivants. J'avais à nouveau décidé de le fuir de peur d'affronter son regard. Je prétextais des excuses sans aucun sens. À cet époque, je préparais, avec les NEWS, le concert de "LIVE" ; lui, celui de "No more pain". Le départ de Jin n'avait pas eu de conséquences catastrophiques. Au contraire, les fans s'étaient renforcés et soutenaient les cinq autres membres avec plus de passion. Kame souffrait-il encore malgré le soutien qu'il avait reçu ? J'avais par moi-même refermé la porte de ses sentiments et de ses pensées, je ne pouvais donc le savoir et utilisant ma lâcheté, je n'osais me renseigner autour de moi. J'étais en colère contre moi et cette colère se retournait sur mes relations avec mes collègues. Bien sûr, je ne la montrais pas. Le grand Yamashita gardait une passivité et un stoïcisme à toute épreuve, validant toutes les idées qu'on lui présentait, écoutant les plaintes des juniors et recherchant des solutions avec eux, les guidant dans leurs nouvelles carrières. Je présentais l'image du jeune homme social. Mon entourage se tournait toujours vers moi parce qu'il avait confiance en moi, disait-il, parce que je gardais ma sérénité à toute épreuve. Et moi, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans ma déprime dont en fait je n'avais pas conscience. Seulement, ces mensonges qui donnaient une fausse image de moi commençaient à me peser./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Kitagawa avait pressenti mon mal à l'aise. Il me mit au pied du mur à la fin de la tournée de "LIVE" où mes performances n'avaient pas été à leur maximum. J'avais sentis que ma faible implication dans le groupe due aux dramas et films que j'avais accumulés, à la tournée asiatique que j'avais entreprise dans le courant de l'année et mes absences lors des interviews ou émissions télévisées alourdissaient l'atmosphère pendant les répétitions. Je rattrapais mon retard quand les autres terminaient leurs cours. Je prolongeais mon entrainement tard le soir dans le silence du bâtiment abandonné à la nuit. J'avais perdu de vue le quotidien de mes amis, comme le fait que Keii vivait avec une jeune fille depuis bientôt six mois ; que Shige avait commencé la rédaction d'un premier roman ou que Tesshi accumulait les flirts d'un soir et que ses blagues salaces parmi les juniors les faisaient fuir comme la peste./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Un matin, alors que je me débarrassais de mon blouson dans la salle de danse, où Keii et Shige commençaient leur échauffement, Ryo déboula et me traina dans la cage d'escalier de secours pour parler d'homme à homme, selon ses propres termes : c'est-à-dire, me plaquer sur le mur, une main serrée sur le haut de mon t-shirt au niveau du menton. J'en avais l'habitude. Je le regardai, impassible, attendant les mots qu'il gardait sur le coeur depuis des semaines. Je l'avais vu ronger son frein à la fin de chaque concert, je savais que tôt ou tard, j'aurais droit à une engueulade./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Putain, Pi, qu'est-ce que tu fous !/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Lâche-moi, Ryo. Tu froisses mon vêtement./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Et alors ? Tu peux continuer à être gentil avec les autres, mais tu ne me trompes pas. On n'a plus droit à un rire spontané, ni même à un vrai sourire. J'en ai ras-le-bol de ton égoïsme. Keii s'inquiète et tu ne le vois pas. Yuya te colle pour se rassurer parce qu'il a peur de te perdre, tu ne le vois pas non plus./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— J'ai toujours été à l'écoute de Yuya./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ce que tu crois mais il n'y a même plus les regards exaspérés que tu lui lances en catimini quand tu sais que personne ne te regarde./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il tristement. Pourquoi ne te confies-tu pas à moi ou à Jin ? On a toujours été là pour toi. Tu le sais, hein ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je baissais la tête avant de m'effondrer sur le sol. Le front posé sur mes genoux repliés, j'entourai mes jambes dans une attitude de protection. De quoi voulais-je me protéger ? Pourquoi ne voulais-je pas me plaindre auprès de Ryo ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tu vas mal, Pi. Il faut que ça cesse. Tu vas te détruire à force de garder tout ça en toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu en as conscience, n'est-ce pas ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je ne répondis pas. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux et redressa ma tête en tirant dessus. Je grimaçai sous la douleur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Réponds-moi, merde. Tu sais que tu dois réagir ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il me scrutait, ses yeux noirs exprimaient la peur. Je les vis s'adoucir et je pris conscience de mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues quand il les essuya. Je ne pleurais jamais devant autrui ni devant mes amis. La seule fois où cela était arrivé, c'était avec Kame mais uniquement parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était là. Cette pensée redoubla mes sanglots. Ryo, qui était aussi handicapé que moi pour les démonstrations affectives, resta accroupi face à moi, sa main posée sur mon épaule pour me réconforter. Quand mes pleurs devinrent des spasmes, je le repoussai doucement. Je me mouchais dans le mouchoir qu'il me tendit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— J'ai perdu une personne proche, hoquetai-je. Mais tu as raison. Je dois me reprendre. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Kitagawa m'a convoqué. Certainement pour dire la même chose que toi./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je sais, j'ai entendu une conversation dans le couloir entre ton manager et une secrétaire du boss./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'eus soudain un sursaut. Merde l'heure du rendez-vous... Je vérifiai ma montre et jurai de plus bel./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tomo ? s'inquiéta mon ami./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— J'ai cinq minutes de retard./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je le quittai et grimpai les escaliers deux par deux, m'agrippant à la rampe pour ne pas trébucher./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Mais, Pi ! entendis-je crier sous moi. Imbécile, prends les ascenseurs, tu as 10 étages à monter comme ça !/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je continuai ma course sans dévier mon trajet. J'arrivai la respiration haletante, une main sur mon coeur essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Je sortis un tissu de ma poche pour essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur mon visage. Je pris de longues inspirations, soufflai doucement, tout en me dirigeant vers le bureau d'accueil. La secrétaire m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et tendit le doigt vers la porte entrouverte de Kitagawa. Les voix à l'intérieur se turent quand je frappai sur le bois. Je m'avançai et me courbai aussitôt :/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je suis désolé pour mon retard, m'excusai-je./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— 15 minutes, jeune homme. Vous croyez que mon temps est illimité ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je suis désolé, répétai-je, les mains le long du corps, les doigts serrés sur mon pantalon./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Redressez-vous et asseyez-vous. Nous devons justement discuter de votre comportement de ces derniers mois./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je me relevai et découvris un inconnu installé sur une chaise face au bureau. Je le saluai et pris place sur le siège vacant à ses côtés./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Bien, maintenant que l'intéressé nous fait l'honneur de sa présence, nous allons pouvoir finaliser notre conversation. J'ai suivi vos faits et gestes depuis votre retour d'Asie et ce que j'ai vu et entendu ne me plait pas du tout./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il leva la main pour couper court aux protestations que je ne manquais pas d'exprimer pour me défendre./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Professionnellement, je n'ai rien à redire. C'est de votre comportement envers vos collègues qui me chiffonne. Je pense que vous avez besoin de renouveau./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il tira une feuille du dossier posé devant lui./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— J'ai là votre interview de l'époque où vous avez signé votre contrat avec nous, voilà quatorze ans. Je pense qu'il est temps pour fêter vos quinze ans parmi nous de concrétiser un désir que vous aviez émis./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je haussai les sourcils et plissai le front. Quelles élucubrations enfantines avais-je écrit à l'époque ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Vous souhaitiez devenir acteur... On va dire que c'est fait même s'il y a encore de l'amélioration à faire dans votre jeu. J'ai chargé Tsubaki-san, ici présent, de vous guider et de trouver des rôles un peu plus "joyeux", on va dire./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je hochai la tête vers mon voisin pour le remercier./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tsubaki-san est votre nouveau manager, précisa Kitagawa./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'écarquillais les yeux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Comment ça ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Dans votre deuxième voeu, vous souhaitiez aussi faire une carrière solo. Ce sera votre objectif pour 2011. Vous avez déjà sorti des singles, vous avez testé la scène en solitaire. Vous valez de l'or mon petit, et je ne voudrais pas que votre comportement actuel détruise cela. Donc, vous allez sortir un album complet au début de l'année prochaine et vous enchainerez sur une grande tournée nationale. Qu'en dites-vous ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'étais à court de mots. L'information s'infiltrait doucement dans mon cerveau encore engourdi./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Cela ne semble pas vous enchantez ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Si... murmurai-je hésitant. C'est que.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Allez... Votre dernier single a été n°1 de l'Oricon dès sa sortie... Il est grand temps de concrétiser tout cela. Je vous laisse une chance. Vous sortez cet album, vous vous débrouillez pour qu'il fonctionne. Si les ventes sont correctes, vous continuez sur une série de concerts à travers le Japon. Et si les chiffres atteignent un niveau intéressant, vous quittez NEWS et vous vous lancez définitivement comme artiste solo./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il se tut quelques instants. Les mots s'alignaient dans ma tête et me plaisaient de plus en plus. Il dut apercevoir mon enthousiasme grandissant car il ajouta :/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je ne vous cache pas que les mois après NEWS seront difficiles. Vous perdrez des fans, vous recevrez des critiques plus négatives que positives. Vous devrez donc supporter cela. Mais gardez à l'esprit que ce qui compte c'est vous et ce que vous souhaitez. Vous êtes têtu, bosseur et je sais que vous en êtes capable si vous vous donnez les moyens. Vous allez entrer dans la cour des grands. Vous ne serez plus premier à l'Oricon une fois en solo mais ce que vous produirez sera le fruit de votre seul travail. Je vous laisse réfléchir et dans les mains de Tsubaki-san./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je me mis debout en même temps que mon nouveau manager./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Prenez soin de moi, s'il vous plait, lui dis-je en m'inclinant./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ah, une dernière chose, Yamashita-kun, m'interpella le patron alors que je posais la main sur la poignée de la porte. Ne parlez de votre départ à personne surtout pas à Nishikido et à Akanishi tant que rien n'est finalisé./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je hochai la tête, confus. Je m'attendais à des remontrances et voilà qu'il m'offrait une opportunité sur laquelle je ne pouvais pas cracher dessus. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'engageai dans le couloir en direction des ascenseurs./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Yamashita-kun ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je me retournai vers Tsubaki-san que j'avais complètement oublié. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oh, désolé. Je.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'étais pas plus au courant que vous de ce projet avant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, nous devons faire connaissance et établir un plan d'attaque./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il me coupa à nouveau. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Aujourd'hui, je vais m'entretenir avec le manager de NEWS et voir avec lui votre planning. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il fouilla dans ses poches. Un dossier tomba de ses bras et son contenu s'éparpilla sur la moquette grise. Je m'accroupis pour le ramasser pendant qu'il sortait un étui de cartes de visite de sa veste. Il me tendit un carton que j'échangeais avec les papiers rassemblés en désordre. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Merci. Je n'en ai pas sur moi. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai déjà vos coordonnées ici, dit-il en tapotant le dossier. Vous pouvez y aller. Je vais chercher après Hayashi-san./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je le saluai et pressai le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre, un début d'excitation parcourant mon corps. La porte de la salle de danse était à peine refermée que les gars arrêtèrent leurs activités et s'assemblèrent autour de moi. Tesshi, lui, choisit de se pendre à mon cou en me sautant sur le dos ce qui manqua de me faire tomber. Je l'attrapai sous les genoux avant de me tourner vers Ayumi-sensei pour m'excuser de mon retard et de l'interruption du cours. Elle me sourit et nous accorda dix minutes de pause./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Que voulait Kitagawa-sama ? demanda Keii, inquiet./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Me taper sur les doigts./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Nani ? crièrent-ils tous en choeur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Yuya, t'es léger mais si tu pouvais descendre.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Mais j'aime bien, moi. Je peux mettre mon nez dans tes cheveux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il glissa brusquement sur le sol quand je le lâchai./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Aïeeee./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je t'avais prévenu./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Non, tu m'as seulement dit de descendre. C'est pas pareil./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oh gamin, arrête tes caprices, nous interrompit Ryo. Alors ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— En fait, il m'a réprimandé pour mon comportement peu social envers vous de ces dernières semaines et voulait me parler de mes projets pour l'année prochaine./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je laissais un petit suspense. Je me rendis compte que Kitagawa n'avait rien dit au sujet du groupe. Nous devions sortir un single début novembre d'où nos heures pour apprendre la chorégraphie du clip mais ensuite, je ne savais pas quel était notre prochain objectif./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Bon alors, tu accouches ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, gêné./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Et bien, il n'a rien dévoilé sur nos futures activités./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ne tourne pas autour du pot, s'exaspéra mon ami. T'as dit "mes projets"... Tu vas encore nous lâcher ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je clignai des yeux et ouvris la bouche en grand pour nier avant de baisser la tête./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oui. Je vais devoir partager mon temps entre un album complet pour janvier, la promo d'emAshita no Joe/em et peut-être un concert./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Des sifflements s'élevèrent./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Rien que ça ! Il veut te tuer ? s'affola Keii. Déjà cette année, avec le tournage de emCode Blue/em, tes entrainements de boxe, ton régime, ton concert en Asie, je me demandais comment tu avais pu être au top pour le concert./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'esquissais un léger sourire./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je n'étais pas en phase avec vous sur scène. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Bah, on s'en est à peine aperçu, ricana Shige./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je grimaçai sous l'ironie./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je vais avoir un manager pour gérer ce planning. Hayashi-san ne peut pas me prendre en charge./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Alors, ça veut dire qu'on se verra encore moins en 2011 ? pleurnicha Yuya qui continuait à s'accrocher à moi./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je lui caressai les cheveux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Désolé./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Pfft, c'est pas juste. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Allez, Keii est un meilleur leader que moi. NEWS n'a pas besoin de ma présence pour exister./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Mais moi, je veux pas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— C'est pas sympa pour Keii, répliquai-je./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Hein ? - Il me regarda, les sourcils froncés puis une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Ah, pas ça. Pardon Keii, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"L'intéressé s'esclaffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tomo ne part pas à l'étranger. N'est-ce pas ? vérifia-il, soudain inquiet./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je secouai la tête./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ce n'est pas prévu./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Alors il sera encore là pour nos soirées. On aura des photos, des interviews, des émissions ensemble./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Un claquement de mains nous fit tous sursauter. Ayumi-sensei était revenue et nous annonçait la fin de la pause. Pendant une heure, sur la musique de "Fighting man", elle me montra les enchainements que j'avais ratés et que j'appris rapidement avec l'aide de Massu. Ensuite, après une douche commune, nous rejoignîmes le réfectoire qui était bondé à cette période. Je grognai en voyant la file s'agglutiner devant les plats chauds. Une clameur s'éleva près des fenêtres. Les Kanjani8 interpellaient Ryo qui leur fit de grands signes en retour. Eux aussi sortaient un album ce mois-ci et Ryo jonglait difficilement avec les deux plannings pour accorder son temps à chacun de ses groupes. Je parcourus des yeux les tables alignées en rangs serrés. Les KaT-TUN n'étaient pas là. Je soupirai de soulagement. Un coup de coude dans mes reins me fit sursauter./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Pi, si tu n'avances pas, tu perdras ton tour, chuchota Yuya. Tu ne voudrais pas rater le menu du jour, hein ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je reportai mon attention sur les exemplaires de plats posés sur la desserte de présentation. Je salivai devant l'assiette de curry. Je passai commande avec un verre de jus de fruits, l'alcool étant prohibé au sein de l'établissement pour les juniors. Je suivis le Tegomass sans prêter attention autour de moi. Ryo nous avait abandonnés pour rejoindre les joyeux lurons d'Osaka ; Keii et Shige avaient disparu, je ne savais où. Je me figeai en entendant Massu crier le nom d'une personne que je ne voulais pas voir car cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas seul./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Maru ! Vous êtes rentrés ? Alors, la sortie de votre single ? C'est pour bientôt ? Vous avez fini ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il s'installa à côté de Nakamaru. Yuya prit place en face de lui près de Ueda. Le dernier siège vacant était à l'opposé en face de Kame. Je saluai tout le monde et m'assis, faisant claquer ma chaise./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tout va bien ? s'enquit mon voisin de table que je n'osais pas regarder./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oui. Désolé pour le bruit. /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'approchais mon assiette, pris ma cuillère et commençai à manger. Je sentais son regard persistant sur moi sans pour autant lever les yeux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tu avais faim, Pi, rigola Taguchi à mes côtés. On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'avalai une bouchée, essuyai ma bouche et demandai enfin :/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Votre single sort aussi en novembre ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Oui, on vient de terminer l'enregistrement, répondit Kame./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je frissonnais quand nos yeux se croisèrent enfin. J'avais l'impression que la tristesse que je voyais dans ses pupilles sombres était dirigée contre moi. Je rabaissais la tête vers mon assiette, honteux. J'étais vraiment le pire des amis. Même ce terme, je ne le méritais vraiment pas./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ce soir, on va fêter ça dans un karaoke. ça vous dit ? proposa Taguchi, qui gardait sa bonne humeur quel que soit le lieu ou le temps./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'entendis mes comparses accepter avec joie. Je gardais le silence./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tomo ? appela Kame d'une voix calme où perçait néanmoins la déception. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Tu peux te libérer ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Mes doigts se refermèrent sur mon genou. Si j'acceptais, j'allais encore lui faire du mal. Je serais encore incapable d'avoir un comportement amical./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— S'il te plait.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Sa dernière supplique eut raison de ma volonté. Je hochai la tête sans le regarder. Le comique de service qui suivait la conversation poussa un cri de joie qui amena l'attention de tout le réfectoire sur notre table. Il agita les bras en guise d'excuse. J'aperçus un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Kame ce qui éclaira un instant son visage. J'en esquissai un en retour. Une sonnerie de portable résonna autour de nous. Je repris une bouchée de riz nappé de curry quand je me rendis compte que la tablée me regardait. Confus, je compris alors que c'était mon téléphone qui émettait ce son répétitif. Je me dépêchais de fouiller dans mes poches pour le sortir et coupais l'appel comme je ne connaissais pas le numéro. Je mis le mode silencieux et reposais le téléphone sur mon plateau./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tu ne le prends pas ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Plus tard. Je crains que ce ne soit pour le boulot et là, j'aimerais finir de manger./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Ce qui ne devait pas être du goût de mon interlocuteur mystérieux. L'appareil trembla tandis que s'éclairait à nouveau l'écran. Je grognai tout en essuyant ma bouche et repris vivement l'objet dans ma main./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— emMoshi moshi/em./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tsubaki emdesu/em. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais serait-il possible de se voir en fin de journée ? Apparemment demain est assez chargé pour vous et j'ai besoin d'avoir déjà certains accords de votre part avant de lancer quelques démarches./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Aujourd'hui ? /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je passai ma main libre dans mes cheveux./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— C'est que... - Je me penchai vers Massu - À quelle heure finit la séance photos ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Vers 17h, je pense. Cela va dépendre de Ryo qui doit nous rejoindre pour la photo de groupe après sa répétition avec les Kanja. Pourquoi ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête et proposai à mon nouveau manager de venir au studio à cette heure-là. Je vérifiai ensuite ma montre et pressai les gars de finir./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— C'est où le karaoke ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— A notre endroit habituel. On y sera vers 19h, m'informa Kame./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"J'opinai du chef en me levant. Le reste de la journée fut habituel. Hayashi-san nous conduisit chez le photographe. Maquillage, changement de tenue, pose, esquisses de sourires, changement de tenue, pose... L'après-midi fut avalée sans voir défiler les minutes. J'entraperçus Tsubaki-san discuter avec son homologue au moment où j'entamais mon shot solo. Ils regardaient le résultat des prises de vue directement sur l'ordinateur et commentaient les images qui y apparaissaient. Attentif aux demandes du photographe, mon regard ne cessait en parallèle de surveiller ce qu'ils faisaient. Lorsque mon tour fut terminé, je rejoignis la petite loge impersonnelle et trop lumineuse pour revêtir l'ensemble qui m'était destiné pour la photo de groupe. Il était déjà 17 heures et Ryo n'étant pas encore là, la soirée serait déjà bien entamée quand j'arriverais au karaoke. Je me rassurais en sachant que Yuya et Massu seraient eux aussi en retard. A ce propos, je devais voir avec eux si on y allait chacun de notre côté ou ensemble. Trois coups légers claquèrent sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Emi-san, la maquilleuse et sur mon nouveau manager./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je peux ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il n'attendit pas mon aval et entra dans la pièce, chargé d'une sacoche sur l'épaule. Emi commença tout de suite à repoudrer mon visage, remettre mes mèches de cheveux déplacés par mon habillement et la transpiration. Je surveillai Tsubaki-san à travers le miroir pendant qu'il déposait plusieurs dossiers sur la tablette devant nous./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Demain, vous avez l'enregistrement de votre clip alors autant s'occuper de cela tout de suite. Tenez, voici la fiche de coordonnées. Pouvez-vous vérifier les informations et les compléter éventuellement ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je parcourus le papier qu'il me tendait. Je n'avais aucune modification dans mon état civil ni dans mon adresse dernièrement, donc cela fut assez rapide./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je ne vous cache pas que les deux prochains mois vont être chargés. Je vais essayer d'organiser votre agenda au mieux pour vous garder des heures de loisir mais nous aurons besoin d'une volonté de fer pour mener à bien le premier projet./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Quel sera-t-il ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Voyons... Où est-il ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il éparpilla ses feuillets tant et si bien que certains tombèrent sur le sol. Je souris devant sa confusion. J'espérais juste que ce n'était pas moi qui le mettais dans cet état, vu qu'il avait déjà fait tomber des dossiers devant moi, dans la matinée./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ah voilà. Nous avons reçu la maquette d'une chanson d'Otake Sosaku./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Devant mon air interrogatif, il expliqua un peu plus./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Il n'appartient pas à la Jimusho. Il est chanteur et compositeur dans le groupe Ossan. Peu d'informations circulent sur lui. Voici les paroles et le CD avec la musique. Ce sera votre premier single pour l'album qui suivra./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je lus les paroles qui semblaient intéressantes. J'avais hâte de découvrir sur quel thème musical elle était composée./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Après-demain, vous aurez une réunion avec lui et commencerez à travailler sur les modifications à apporter./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il me tendit une autre feuille avec une liste de titres de chanson./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Voici le concept de cet album. Vous reprendrez vos singles déjà édités. On va faire quelque chose de gigantesque, une vingtaine de chansons au moins./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Tant que ça ? Pour un premier album, c'est pas trop ? m'étonnai-je./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Vous devrez piocher dedans et prendre celles qui vous parlent le plus./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ça veut dire que vous avez déjà toutes les chansons./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Presque toutes. On attend encore quelques autorisations./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il tapota sur le dossier qu'il me tendit./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Voici les paroles./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Nous fûmes dérangés par l'arrivée tonitruante de Ryo./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ole ! Me voilà !/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je saluai mon ami de la main et rangeai en tas les deux dossiers que j'avais reçus. Tsubaki-san se leva et replaça ses documents dans sa sacoche./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je passerai demain avec votre nouveau planning, dit-il en prenant congé./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Dès qu'il ferma la porte, je posai ma tête sur le dossier de mon fauteuil et soupirai./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— C'était qui ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Mon nouveau manager, répondis-je d'une voix lasse en regardant Ryo s'installer sur le siège à côté de moi pendant que Emi-san préparait le maquillage./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ça a l'air de t'enchanter./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Je suis en train de visualiser la ligne du temps de mes heures de sommeil./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Aïe. Fini les sorties et les beuveries, c'est ça ?/span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Ses lèvres ébauchèrent un rictus moqueur./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Au contraire, si je dois supporter le rythme, l'alcool va grandement m'aider./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ouais.../span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je me redressai vivement et frappai le devant de sa cuisse./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ne trainasse pas, Osakaman. Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend pour la dernière partie. Je pars en avant./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Ryo râla pour la forme et marmonna entre ses dents. Je ne l'écoutai pas, pressé de rejoindre le Tegomass. Aussitôt qu'il me vit, Yuya lâcha le bras de Massu pour se pendre au mien./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— T'es vraiment collant, toi en ce moment./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Ben c'est qu'on ne se verra bientôt plus./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Il s'échappa pour remettre ses mèches en place./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"— Alors ce soir, on va en profiter. On va montrer au KT qu'on est les meilleurs en chant, lui suggérai-je./span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;" /span/span/div  
div style="margin: 0; padding: 0; text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14px;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif;"Il trépigna de joie en sautant autour de Massu. Nous patientâmes encore 15 mn jusqu'à l'arrivée de Ryo. Le photographe nous assigna nos places et nos rôles. Le moment le plus difficile fut quand nous devions sauter, les jambes un peu n'importe comment sans que nous nous touchions et bien sûr synchronisés. Nous refîmes les prises plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que, et le photographe, et Hayashi soit satisfaits. Tout cela nous amena passer 20h, le temps de remettre nos vêtements civils. Ryo n'avait pas voulu se joindre à nous, trop fatigué par sa journée et préférant rejoindre ses amis de l'autre groupe. Keii retournait au restaurant de sa mère pour l'aider un peu et Shige souhaitait réviser pour ses examens de droit./span/span/div 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _2010_

Yuya, Massu, et moi primes un taxi jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous. Le karaoke était sur Shibuya au deuxième étage d'un petit immeuble caché derrière l'avenue principale. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous fûmes reçus sous les clameurs.

— Il était temps. Pi, renouvelle l'heure de réservation pour ta peine, ordonna Kame. Et commande à boire.

Je ronchonnai. J'étais connu pour être très près de mes sous. Une habitude prise depuis mon adolescence où même si mes revenus me permettaient de vivre aisément, j'étais limité par ma mère qui tenait les cordons de ma bourse. Du coup, je faisais toujours attention à mes dépenses même si maintenant j'étais seul responsable de mon compte en banque. Je décrochai le combiné suspendu au mur tout en défaisant mon blouson que je jetai sur le portemanteau.

— Vous reprenez la même chose ?

Je pointai du doigt la table basse chargée de canettes vides.

— Maintenant que vous êtes là, ça serait bien une bouteille de champagne, suggéra Kame. Ou deux.

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il me fit un clin d'œil et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il déjà ivre ? Je le vis se pencher pour récupérer une bouteille de Bacardi ce qui répondit à ma question. Je confirmai la commande auprès du stewart et m'installai à côté du leader des KT. Il me donna sa boisson que je portai aussitôt à ma bouche.

— Alors on chante quoi ? lança Yuya en attrapant le gros catalogue.

— Les génériques des animés de nos enfances.

— Du enka.

— Du rock américain.

Les suggestions volèrent dans un bel ensemble cacophonique.

— Attendez, coupa Massu. On va d'abord voter pour qui commence.

— Et si on faisait des duos en mélangeant les groupes ? proposa Taguchi.

— Mais on n'est pas équitable, remarqua Maru.

— Un NEWS chantera plus, c'est pas grave.

— Ou faisons un jakenpon pour créer les groupes.

Nous tendîmes nos poings fermés. Yuya récita la formule et aussitôt nos mains s'ouvrirent. La première manche fut perdue par Taguchi qui avait fait une feuille alors que tout le monde avait présenté des ciseaux.

— C'est de la triche.

— C'est le jeu. Alors qui sera ton coéquipier ? interrogea notre petit blondinet.

Cette fois, ce fut Massu qui quitta le jeu. Le temps que nous définissions les groupes, une serveuse apporta des flutes avec les deux bouteilles de champagne dans des seaux gris emplis de glaçons. Maru fut assigné à Yuya et Ueda à Koki. Kame et moi furent les derniers. Taguchi décida de chanter le générique de Dragon Ball Z contre l'avis de son partenaire qui préférait de la j-pop. Les autres reprirent en chœur les paroles pour les accompagner. Je restais un peu en retrait, pas encore suffisamment saoul pour m'amuser avec eux et préoccupé par les nouvelles que j'avais reçues dans la journée. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Kame s'était adossé sur son fauteuil et sirotait sa coupe, les yeux plissés. Son air enjoué qu'il avait eu quand nous étions arrivés avait disparu. A la place, son visage impassible ne donnait aucune indication sur son état d'esprit. L'ombre des abat-jours fixés au mur accentuait les traits de son visage. Je remarquai ses joues gonflées et les cernes sous les yeux. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué à midi trop gêné pour le regarder vraiment.

— Comment vas-tu ? m'enquis-je d'une voix basse.

Lorsqu'il souleva les paupières, ses yeux marron n'exprimaient que la lassitude bien qu'elle ne resta pas longtemps au point que je crus l'avoir rêvée. Il haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour se servir à nouveau de champagne.

— Ce n'est pas facile. Subir la pression, les critiques, faire face avec le sourire, maintenir le groupe à niveau.

— Tu te reposes quand même ?

— Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je prends des enphet pour tenir le coup.

— Merde.

J'étais consterné d'entendre ça. Merde, merde. Qu'est-ce que je foutais à garder ma tête d'autruche dans un trou ?

— Et ça dure depuis quand ?

Il émit un hoquet moqueur. Je ne savais pas si c'était du mépris devant mes questions ou... Je ne voyais pas autre chose qui pouvait le faire réagir ainsi. Je me mordis la joue. Nous restâmes sans parler de longues minutes, chacun dans nos pensées.

— Eh ! Pi, Kame ! C'est à vous !

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux à l'appel de nos surnoms. J'avais bien envie de passer mon tour, n'ayant pas le cœur à chanter. Je vis que Kame avait la même idée, à la moue qu'il fit avec sa bouche. Alors que nous ouvrions la bouche pour refuser, Yuya et Maru nous donnèrent les micros et nous forcèrent à nous lever. Aussitôt, je vis un changement radical dans le comportement du leader des KaT-TUN. Il avait repris son rôle pour ne pas inquiéter ses équipiers. Il s'élança presque sur la petite scène et demanda à Ueda de choisir une chanson pour nous. Je grimaçai de peur sur ce qu'il allait sélectionner mais heureusement, ce fut "Love so sweet" de Arashi. Je me trompai sur quelques paroles vite rattrapé par Kame. C'était facile de chanter avec lui. Nous trouvions le tempo d'un simple regard et partagions les strophes sans hésitation. A la fin de notre prestation, Taguchi lança un autre titre. Dès les premières notes, mon cœur battit un peu plus vite. Nous l'avions chantée des milliers de fois et pourtant, je ressentais toujours un pincement. Nos regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus lorsque Kame commença sa partie, pendant les presque cinq minutes que dura la chanson. Après cela, nous nous jetâmes sur le fauteuil, montrant ainsi que notre tour étant passé, il ne fallait plus nous déranger. Quelqu'un avait commandé deux nouvelles de champagne. Je resservis nos verres et nous trinquâmes ensemble.

— Je n'ai plus de voix, avoua Kame.

— Alors repose-la.

— Ah non, s'insurgea Taguchi qui avait entendu son cadet. On va échanger les duos.

— Pas pour moi, lui répondis-je en regardant ma montre. Je vais rentrer car demain j'ai une longue journée. D'ailleurs, le Tegomass, n'oubliez pas que demain c'est tournage du clip. Il est préférable que vous soyez présentable et qu'on ne vous attende pas.

J'eus le droit à des grommellements et souris en les voyant affalés l'un sur l'autre.

— Vous ne tenez déjà plus debout.

Ils se redressèrent aussitôt.

— Laisse-nous, le vieux. On peut encore très bien profiter de la soirée.

Je me tournai vers Kame.

— Tu es venu avec ta voiture ?

Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

— Est-ce que tu restes encore ?

— Dis le fond de ta pensée, Tomo.

Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

— En fait, j'ai pas envie de prendre un taxi alors je voudrais te demander un service.

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

— Allez, on y va. Je vais te déposer chez toi.

Il récupéra sa veste et me lança la mienne.

— Pas de bêtises sur le chemin, se moqua Ueda, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

Kame le fixa un instant avant de sortir sans un autre regard en arrière. Je lui emboîtai le pas tout en attrapant mon sac et en enfilant ma veste. Je posai mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, rabattis ma capuche sur la tête à l'instar de mon conducteur. Je le suivis en silence les mains dans les poches jusqu'à sa Porsche noire.

— Je ne l'avais pas encore vu celle-là, sifflai-je tout en faisant le tour pour l'admirer.

— Allez, monte. Ça ne sert à rien d'attirer l'attention des badauds.

Je m'installais sur le siège en cuir curieux de son intérieur. Je rêvais d'en posséder une mais je n'avais pas encore osé franchir le pas. Je me contentais pour l'instant des sportives japonaises pour mes loisirs de sensations fortes. Il s'assura que ma ceinture bloquait mon corps et démarra au quart de tour. Il maîtrisait son engin, accélérant dès qu'il s'engagea sur les longues artères de voies rapides qui se croisaient. Mon logement se situait dans un quartier résidentiel huppé. J'avais emménagé l'année précédente quand mes cachets accumulés pour mes différentes prestations moins les avoirs de la Jimusho m'en avaient donné les moyens. J'indiquai à Kame l'adresse et la direction principale bien que j'avais l'impression qu'il la connaissait. Je lui fis par de mon étonnement.

— J'habite pas très loin. Jin... - Il prit une grande inspiration, sa bouche se tordit en un rictus désabusé - Jin m'a donné tes nouvelles coordonnées avant de partir.

J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

— J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Je tournai mon attention sur son profil. Il était concentré sur la route, les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne, les traits de son visage tirés. Seule une veine sur sa tempe montrait qu'il attendait ma réponse avec angoisse.

— Bien sûr que non. Jin m'avait demandé de...

Je me tus subitement. Lui avouer que Jin m'avait prévenu de son départ et que je lui avais promis de m'occuper de lui n'était pas une bonne idée.

— Il t'a demandé ?

— Non rien. Laisse tomber.

Je soufflai quand il se gara en double file devant la grille du parc qui bordait la résidence. Je fouillai dans mes poches à la recherche de mes clés.

— Tu rentres boire un coup ?

— Je pensais que tu étais fatigué.

— De chanter oui. Mais on peut continuer la soirée ensemble et discuter. La dernière fois, je t'ai un peu laissé tomber, reconnus-je, dépité.

Il éclata de rire.

— C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné. Tu sais que je suis retourné dans ce bar ? J'aime vraiment bien ce concept. On pourrait y retourner.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y aller depuis. Alors, tu viens ? insistai-je, mes doigts jouaient avec les clefs que j'avais repêché au fond de mon sac.

— Bon d'accord.

Je lui souris reconnaissant, tout en appuyant sur la télécommande liée à mon porte-clés.

— Je vais t'ouvrir la grille alors, comme ça ta voiture sera tranquille.

Je le vis examiner les alentours.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est calme ici, remarqua-t-il en enclenchant la première vitesse.

Je lui indiquai l'emplacement extérieur qui m'était réservé et que je n'utilisais pas, me contentant des places louées dans les sous-sols pour les deux voitures en ma possession. Je devais reconnaître que même si je n'avais pas les moyens pour une Porsche, j'accumulai quand même les quatre roues motrices, chacune pour une utilisation particulière : une pour la vitesse, l'autre pour le côté pratique et la discrétion. Sans oublier la moto que je sortais occasionnellement quand je partais à la campagne pour aérer mon esprit.

J'aimais cet endroit pour le calme qu'il offrait à ses habitants. Le périmètre autour des bâtiments procurait une intimité intéressante pour des artistes comme nous. Plusieurs chanteurs et acteurs louaient un appartement. Quelques senpais de la Johnny étaient mes voisins de palier. Mon quatre pièces était situé au vingtième étage. De la baie vitrée du salon, j'apercevais la tour de Tokyo lumineuse et un bout du Rainbow Bridge. J'avais installé sur le balcon un petit coin relaxant pour profiter de la vue lors de la belle saison, quand la température devenait agréable. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte, que Pi-Chan sautilla autour de moi, alors que Hime-Chan reniflait les chevilles de Kame. Il se pencha pour caresser sa tête.

— Hello toi. Tu es accueillante, dis-donc.

J'attrapai ma chienne au vol et l'emmenai dans le coin cuisine.

— Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux une bière ?

— Oui, merci.

Je déposai Hime-Chan près de sa gamelle.

— Laisse-moi cinq minutes, ma belle. Je vois que tu as tout mangé.

Je lui remplis son bol d'eau, et lui remis un peu de croquettes. Je fis la même chose pour Pi-Chan qui attendait assise sur le tapis. Une fois assuré qu'elles ne manquaient de rien, je sortis deux canettes de bière du frigidaire puis je rejoignis Kame qui était debout près de la fenêtre. Il avait enlevé sa veste qu'il avait déposée sur le dossier du canapé blanc. Je lui tendis la boisson glaciale que j'avais au préalable décapsulée.

— C'est assez impressionnant la vue même si ce n'est pas trop haut.

— Les tailles sont raisonnables. Je peux encore voir les rues en contre bas. Et c'est calme. Le syndic propose les services d'aide-ménagère ou des techniciens. Une personne vient chaque jour pour sortir les chiens et une fois par semaine, l'appart est nettoyé de fond en comble.

— Ça aide bien.

Je bus une gorgée avant de me détourner vers le salon.

— Tu peux choisir un film ou un CD, lui proposai-je. Je vais préparer un truc à manger.

Il me suivit jusqu'au comptoir qui délimitait la cuisine de la pièce principale.

— Je peux le faire si tu veux.

Je lui souris.

— Pas de refus sinon je m'apprêtais à faire un truc en boite.

— Tu te plains que je ne me nourris pas assez. J'aime bien cuisiner pour plusieurs personnes.

J'écartai les bras devant les meubles.

— Tout est à ta disposition.

Je profitai de ce temps pour me doucher et enfiler des vêtements de détente. Chez moi, j'aimais bien porter un pantalon de jogging informe et un t-shirt large. À mon retour, je m'accoudais au bar assis sur un des deux hauts tabourets. Kame avait attaché ses cheveux avec un élastique sur l'arrière et un autre pour les mèches de devant, faisant ainsi un palmier. Je le regardais couper avec dextérité les rares légumes qu'il avait trouvés au fond de mon réfrigérateur qu'il mit ensuite dans un wok. Pendant leur cuisson, il lava le riz qu'il avait repêché dans une caisse en bois dans une armoire basse. Il le mit dans l'autocuiseur puis il fouetta des œufs.

— Omurice ? devinai-je en souriant.

— J'espère que tu aimes bien.

— Je ne suis pas difficile, tu sais bien.

Je sortis des assiettes plates et des cuillères de l'armoire derrière lui.

— Encore une bière ?

— Oui, s'il te plait. Tu me semblais agiter au karaoké, continua-t-il. Tout va bien ?

— Hum, oui.

J'hésitai à lui révéler mon prochain changement de statut. Comme à son habitude quand il était en privé, il n'insista pas attendant que son interlocuteur décide de lui-même de parler. J'aimais bien ce trait de caractère qui respectait l'intimité des gens même si je savais que la curiosité était chez lui comme chez moi un défaut. Nous avions beaucoup de points en commun et il était facile d'être avec lui, constatai-je oubliant mes hésitations à revenir vers lui. Je m'en voulais de mon comportement égoïste envers lui des dernières années et encore plus des mois passés. Pourtant, Kame ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Il mettait simplement mon éloignement sur le compte nos activités et des horaires farfelus que nos managers organisaient. L'amour que nous portions pour notre travail passait avant tout. Nous étions tous les deux têtus au point de mener notre entourage à la baguette. Nous n'aimions pas perdre nos défis alors nous attaquions à bout portant tous les obstacles qui se présentaient à nous. La seule différence était pour les repas. Je n'en manquai pour rien au monde, trouvant toujours un instant pour avaler quelque chose même si ce n'était qu'un encas. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui me faisait tenir plus que dormir qui était ma deuxième activité préférée quand j'étais en congé. Kame au contraire, se priverait de manger pour terminer ce qu'il avait entrepris. C'était un peu incompréhensible quand on savait qu'il adorait cuisiner. Ses dons culinaires étaient célèbres dans toute l'agence et les télévisions s'arrachaient son habilité pour leurs émissions.

— Si j'arrive à sortir un album en janvier et qu'il cartonne, je passerai définitivement en solo en automne. Je quitterai NEWS pour me lancer.

Je relevai la tête que j'avais baissée en lui parlant au son de la cuillère qu'il avait lâché sur le sol.

— Toi aussi, tu abandonnes tes compagnons ? murmura-t-il.

J'entendis le reproche dans sa voix. Comment lui en vouloir ? Il vivait en ce moment, ce que mon groupe allait connaître dans un an.

— Kitagawa m'offre la possibilité de le faire, me justifiai-je. Tout dépendra bien sûr du succès et des retombées financières mais l'aventure me tente, en effet.

— C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, de toute façon. Tu râlais quand tu as intégré NEWS parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ton objectif de base.

— C'est vrai. Je me suis battu, me mettant en avant au détriment de mes collègues pour qu'on me remarque. Je l'ai un peu oublié pendant sept ans mais j'avais accepté ce tremplin dans le but de me parfaire et de sauter le pas.

Je décapsulais à nouveau deux bouteilles de bière. J'avalai une gorgée de la mienne et repris :

— Je n'oublie pas le groupe. Je ferais en sorte que mon départ n'ait pas d'incidence sur eux et qu'ils pourront continuer à cinq.

— Si tu t'en vas, Ryo partira aussi. Il ne tient que parce que tu es là. Avec ses deux groupes, il commence à ne plus savoir suivre. Il se consacrera uniquement aux Kanja.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Kame avait raison. Ryo s'épuisait à jongler avec ses deux agendas. Est-ce que Keii, Shige, Yuya et Massu s'en sortiront sans nous ? Cette question n'avait pas de sens si je faisais le bilan de l'année écoulée. Keii avait porté le groupe à bout de bras, me remplaçant déjà comme leader auprès des responsables quand Ryo et moi étions occupés avec nos propres activités. Je reconnaissais que lorsque j'étais présent, même si j'avais tendance à me mettre en arrière, on m'imposait sur le devant de la scène. Sans Ryo et moi, les plus populaires, ils pouvaient enfin montrer à tout le monde leur capacité. Je fis part de mes réflexions à Kame.

— C'est un peu comme pour Jin. Avec son départ, vous avez dû réagencer des chansons, la scénographie. Ueda, Taguchi et Maru ont eu l'occasion de mettre en avant leur caractère. Koki, lui, est à part et il a déjà une place bien marquée.

— Ne compare pas. Nous formions un couple sur scène. Les gens m'en veulent parce que je suis resté et pas lui m'accusant de l'avoir moi-même mis dehors.

Sa voix exprimait encore la colère.

— Tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis juillet ?

— Non. Je lui en voulais trop pour chercher à le contacter. Je continue à m'interroger sur ce départ brutal. Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il pas parlé avant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?

— Tu m'as dit que vous habitiez ensemble ?

Occupé à farcir l'omelette de riz aux légumes, il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Peut-être même ne voulait-il pas confirmer sachant que j'étais un ami proche de Jin.

— Pas tout à fait. Après son retour des States, il passait souvent à l'appart. Il y dormait quand il était trop... fatigué pour prendre la route.

— C'est étrange, il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

Il déposa l'assiette fumante devant moi. Je humai l'odeur et entendis mon estomac gargouiller. Je pris aussitôt la cuillère et cassai l'ovale parfaite dévoilant le riz trempé dans la sauce tomate.

— Magnifique !

J'enfournai une bouchée et ne pus retenir une exclamation.

— Délicieux !

Kame rigola devant mon air enfantin. Il s'installa à côté de moi et fit la même chose.

— Jin aimait le groupe, repris-je. Mais c'est surtout parce que tu étais là qu'il continuait. Il a toujours été indépendant et les musiques de KAT-TUN ne lui convenaient pas vraiment, il faut le reconnaître.

— Je le soutiens dans son projet. C'est juste la manière dont cela a été fait que je n'apprécie pas.

— En est-il responsable ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi un bref instant.

— Je pensais qu'on se faisait suffisamment confiance pour savoir que nous n'allions pas crier sur le toit des secrets professionnels. C'est ça qui m'a vexé.

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée avant de continuer :

— Partir comme ça, ça se prépare. Surtout qu'on préparait un concert. Je n'ai rien vu.

— Il n'a en effet rien montré de ses projets.

— Et toi, il t'a contacté ?

— Uniquement par Line. Il enregistre son album à Los Angeles. C'est assez costaud, il paraît. Plus les sorties et les beuveries, il ne doit pas être en reste.

Kame renifla à mes côtés.

— Wouais, vaut mieux pas savoir ce qu'il fabrique la nuit. Et assez parler de lui. Alors tu as une date de sortie pour ton album ?

— Fin janvier avec un single en début. À partir de demain, je vais commencer à rencontrer certains compositeurs pour faire le choix des chansons.

— Bon courage.

Il ramassa nos deux assiettes qu'il rinça avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Il fit ensuite couler de l'eau dans l'évier. Pendant qu'il nettoyait et que j'essuyais au fur et à mesure, nous continuâmes à parler de nos projets. L'ambiance était vraiment détendue et je ne regrettai pas d'avoir prolongé la soirée ici. Nous évoquâmes quelques moments hilarants de notre jeunesse, ou des anecdotes sur les plateaux des dramas. Le stock de bières même dans la réserve arriva à son terme. Je décidai d'aller au combini de mon quartier et d'en profiter pour sortir les chiennes qui commençaient à s'agiter. Kame m'accompagna. Il s'occupa des animaux pendant que je faisais les achats. De retour à l'appartement, nous nous installâmes sur le sofa, Pi-chan couchée à mes pieds et Hime-chan sur les genoux de Kame qu'il caressait d'une geste distrait. J'avais éteint les lampes principales pour créer une atmosphère plus chaleureuse. La lumière provenait d'un abat-jour près de la fenêtre et de petits spots au-dessus de la télévision. Kame avait choisi un film américain dans ma collection de DVD rangés dans le tiroir sous l'écran. J'avais étendu mes jambes sur la table basse tandis qu'il avait replié les siennes sous lui. Je restai concentré sur l'histoire même si je la connaissais déjà. Parfois, je tournai ma tête vers mon ami quand il éclatait de rire ou gémissait de peur. L'alcool nous montait à la tête et je commençais à fermer les yeux.

Je me réveillais quelques instants plus tard. La télévision émettait la musique d'annonce de l'écran d'accueil du DVD où s'affichait le menu. Je pensais que je m'étais juste assoupi. Je fus donc étonné de voir afficher sur ma montre 3 heures du matin. Machinalement, ma main caressa les poils de Pi-chan qui s'était installée sur mes genoux comme elle le faisait parfois. Pourtant, je trouvais la texture moins rêche que d'habitude. Le regard encore flou, je découvris avec surprise, la tête de Kazu qui s'était allongé sur le côté et utilisait mes jambes comme oreiller. Il ronflait légèrement et devait dormir d'un sommeil assez profond car il ne bougea pas quand je m'extirpais doucement de ma place, récupérant un coussin pour le mettre à ma place. Je le recouvris d'une couverture, éteignis la télévision et les lampes puis allait à mon tour m'enfouir dans mon lit pour terminer ma nuit.

 _2015_

La vibration de mon téléphone au creux de ma main me réveilla. L'évocation de ce souvenir datant de 2010 me faisait comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que je fasse, Kame était un maillon de ma vie que je ne pouvais pas rejeter. Je ne pouvais pas non plus continuer à nier la sincère amitié qui nous reliait. La coïncidence fut que ce soit Kame qui m'envoyait un message.

" J'ai quelque chose à te dire. On peut se voir ce soir ?"

"Pas possible. On fête la fin du drama avec l'équipe. Je dois aussi terminer de corriger les scripts pour Otona no Kiss. Ensuite je dois préparer mon départ pour Los Angeles."

"Eh ! Tu pars quand ?"

"Dans trois jours."

"Alors on peut se voir."

Je soupirai. J'oubliais que Kazu était si têtu mais force était de constater qu'il avait raison d'insister.

"Franchement, je ne sais pas si ça va être possible."

Je gardais un œil attendant sa réponse qui se faisait désirer.

"T'es pas cool..."

Je le savais impatient et devinais aux smileys grimaçants et diablotins qu'il m'en voulait.

"Ce soir, je vais essayer de me libérer pas trop tard", concédai-je.

Je rangeai mon téléphone alors que Tsubaki-san se garait devant les portes d'entrées de la Fugi. Je remis mon masque sur le nez ainsi que mon bonnet et sortit de la voiture près à continuer ma journée professionnelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions à nouveau au temple réservé pour le drama. La nuit était tombée amenant avec elle le froid glacial. Un temps parfait pour tourner la scène du réveillon de Noël. Le grand sapin qu'ils avaient installé et décoré dans la journée trônait fièrement devant le _kôdô_. La lumière bleutée des guirlandes donnait vraiment une ambiance festive. En le contemplant, habillé d'un costume occidental, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la famille que j'avais côtoyée cet été et qui gardait une place à part dans mon cœur.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas les motivations réelles de Kitagawa quand il m'avait envoyé là-bas en exil*. Il m'avait menacé de mettre fin à ma carrière si je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre alors que pour d'autres, une seule incartade se concluait par le licenciement de la société. Pourtant, je le remerciai pour ce cadeau. Les douces journées passées en Europe, loin de la foule, du show bizz et même de mes amis avaient relancé mon envie d'aller de l'avant et confirmé que j'aimais ce métier plus que tout. Cette rencontre avait guéri les blessures que je trainais avec moi depuis deux ans. J'avais fait une promesse et même si je savais que nous ne nous reverrions jamais, nos mondes étant trop différents - je n'étais pas au point de quitter ma profession ; elle sa vie là-bas sachant qu'elle ne s'adapterait pas si facilement malgré ses origines nippone pour moitié.

J'avais promis de lancer ma carrière internationale et pour cela, je travaillais avec acharnement depuis mon retour. Entre la semaine de tournage en Islande pour quelques scènes extérieures de Terra Formars, l'enregistrement des émissions hebdomadaires de Otona no Kiss, celles de Sound Tripper et les jours de tournage du drama qui touchaient à sa fin, je vivais à cent à l'heure, avec peu de temps à consacrer à mes amis. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas et j'en avais conscience. Ils n'avaient eu que les rares photos diffusées sur le net et les ragots heureusement vite éteints par la Jimusho à mon grand soulagement.

Je chérissais ces trois semaines de ma vie comme les plus précieuses car je savais que je n'en n'aurais plus d'autres. Il était impensable pour moi de revivre un bonheur si intense.

Les mots que j'allais prononcer devant Satomi-san me perçaient le cœur car je voulais les dire à Emma. Mais, je devais définitivement renoncer à ce rêve. J'étais une idole et je me devais entièrement à mes fans aux dépens de mon propre bonheur. Je me convainquais par mon acharnement que je n'avais pas besoin de plus. J'adorais mon travail. Je savais que je le faisais pour toutes mes fans mais surtout pour ces trois personnes à des milliers de kilomètres. Pour elles, je devais briller. La vie d'artiste me souriait, je ne devais pas la gâcher. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment moi, ce côté déprimé. J'avais trop donné auparavant.

— Te voir habillé en costume, cela fait bizarre, murmura Satomi à côté de moi.

Je sursautai au son de sa voix. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Elle resserra ma cravate et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était déplacée. Ses gestes étaient doux et me rappelaient ceux d'Emma. Je mordis mes lèvres en me reculant.

— Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête déçue de mon mouvement. Une accessoiriste s'avança, une petite boite dans sa main. Je la remerciai en la prenant en main et vérifiai son contenu. Une bague en argent surmontée d'un cristal de diamant trônait sur un coussin noir. Satomi se pencha pour l'admirer.

— Ah mais je la reconnais ! Elle a été utilisée dans un autre drama… Ah, c'était lequel déjà ?

— Waouh, tu as l'oeil des détails.

— En même temps, ce n'est pas le genre d'objet qui est souvent utilisé.

— Tu crois ? Pourtant ce type de scénario c'est tous les trimestres.

Hirano Shin s'approcha à son tour.

— Vous voulez refaire une répétition ?

— Non, celles que nous avons eu tout à l'heure sont suffisantes pour savoir ce que nous devons faire.

Nous nous étions exclamés en chœur, le souvenir du mouvement de Hirano-san pour nous rapprocher afin de nous embrasser, encore dans notre tête.

— Installez-vous alors. Nous allons d'abord tourner la scène où Ishihara-san arrive dans la cour. Ensuite ce sera celle où Yamashita-san apparait derrière le sapin. Allez-vous placer.

Je me cachais donc derrière l'arbre illuminé en attendant l'ordre de commencer ma scène. Je fermai les yeux pour me remémorer la longue liste de dinosaures que je devais citer.

— C'est parfait. On passe au check. Excellent. Yamapi, c'est à toi dans cinq minutes.

A la fin du compte à rebours, j'avançais doucement, faisant claquer mes semelles sur le sol en pierre. Je faisais attention à ne pas trébucher sur les fils électriques qui traversaient le chemin. Nous jouâmes les premières minutes de la scène avec des vérifications à chaque séquence sans avoir à refaire de reprise. J'énonçais la fin de la déclaration à genoux, Satomi accroupie, nos lèvres proches.

— Coupez ! Non, ça ne va pas. Yamashita-san, ce n'est pas très convaincant. On va la refaire à partir du moment où vous avouez pourquoi vous l'aimez.

Je soupirai en me relevant et me replaçai à l'endroit indiqué par l'assistant. Au clap, je regardai ma partenaire et répétai les phrases tant attendues.

— Stop ! Non, non. Tout à l'heure, vous vous en sortiez. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me courbai pour m'excuser. Je devais absolument me concentrer.

— Imagine que c'est elle à qui tu déclares ta flamme, suggéra Satomi, pas trop haut pour que moi seul entende.

Je levai un sourcil.

— Elle ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu ne réagis pas à mes avances sauf pour me repousser. Or je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu aimes bien profiter de l'instant. C'est donc qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a accroché ton coeur.

J'exhalai à nouveau mon souffle tandis qu'elle toucha mon front où perçait une ride.

— Si tu veux m'en parler, on pourra s'isoler ce soir.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête avant de demander à m'éloigner quelques instants pour reprendre ma concentration. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et je n'arrivais plus à avoir les idées claires. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Tsubaki-san avancer doucement. Lui pouvait comprendre vu qu'il m'avait mis lui-même dans cette galère et savait ce qu'il en résultait. Il me donna une bouteille d'eau ouverte que je bus avidement.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Je lui jetai un oeil goguenard.

— A votre avis ?

— Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Vous savez très bien que cela n'a aucune valeur.

— Oui. N'empêche que si je pouvais les prononcer réellement, peut-être que ma vie serait plus ensoleillée.

Il fit une moue, sceptique. J'anticipais sa morale à deux balles qu'il me servait depuis août.

— Bon, finissons-en, dis-je en posant fermement la bouteille contre son torse.

Je rejoignis Satomi et le réalisateur. Le reste du tournage se termina sans autre incident jusqu'au clap final. Je soupirai de soulagement en reposant ma coéquipière sur le sol. Nous attendîmes silencieusement la vérification esquissant néanmoins un sourire reconnaissant pour notre travail commun. Cette scène marquait la fin de trois mois de tournage. Quel soulagement de ne plus avoir à porter les longs costumes du moine bouddhiste même pour la promotion. Nous reçûmes, Satomi et moi, notre bouquet final, fîmes notre discours de remerciement habituel sous les applaudissements de toute l'équipe.

— Bien, conclut Hirano-san, il est temps de se quitter ici. Nous nous retrouvons tout à l'heure à l'auberge Ryouchi pour notre dernier repas. Les autres acteurs doivent déjà y être.

Je rejoignis la loge que je partageais avec les autres acteurs quand nous tournions au temple. La pièce était vide, mes collègues ayant terminé depuis le début de la soirée. Torse nu, je me dirigeais vers la douche quand mon manager entra après avoir frappé de manière reconnaissable.

— Yamashita-san, n'oubliez pas que vous avez rendez-vous avec Kuroda-san pour discuter du dernier scénario proposé pour Otona no kiss.

— Elle est à quelle heure cette réunion ?

— Elle a commencé, il y a dix minutes.

Je jurai tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

— J'espère que vous l'avez annulé ?

Tsubaki-san chiffonna ses cheveux, extrêmement gêné.

— En fait, il a accepté qu'elle soit en visioconférence. Tout à l'heure, j'ai reçu les textes à corriger.

Je soupirai de lassitude. Je voulais bien me jeter à fond dans mon boulot, mais il y avait des limites quand même. Je ne me préoccupai pas en général de mon emploi du temps, laissant mon manager qui était payé pour cela s'occuper de tout. Il était juste chargé de me prévenir suffisamment à l'avance pour que je puisse me préparer. Je savais que j'avais une réunion après le tournage mais pas avec aussi peu de liberté.

Je pris ma douche rapidement, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir me délaisser un peu sous l'eau chaude. Tout en essuyant mes cheveux, je lus rapidement le scénario de la prochaine émission que nous devions enregistrer le lendemain.

— Habillez-vous d'abord. Vous serez plus à l'aise.

Je baissai mon regard sur la serviette que j'avais enroulée autour de mes reins. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire canaille.

— Auriez-vous peur pour votre vertu ?

— N… Non…, s'exclama-t-il, choqué.

— Surtout que vous en avez déjà vu plus qu'il ne faut, auparavant. Ce n'est pas comme si me changer devant vous était rare.

— C'est surtout que je vois la serviette glissée. Je disais ça pour vous.

Je rattrapais les bords du tissu d'une main.

— Oups, pardon.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond pour prendre mon t-shirt noir que j'avais laissé sur le dossier d'une chaise et le jean de même couleur. Je m'assis ensuite pour enfiler mes chaussettes et mes grosses chaussures. Je passai ma chemise rouge à carreau en flanelle que j'appréciais en cette saison sur mes épaules et enfin, je m'installai à ses côtés, attirant les feuillets devant moi. J'attrapais un stylo dans la poche et commençai à lire plus en détail ce qu'ils avaient concocté pour la prochaine émission. Pendant ce temps, Tsubaki connectait l'ordinateur via Skype.

* voir _L'Etranger_

Merci pour vos commentaires qui encouragent à continuer l'écriture. Concernant L'Etranger, vous pouvez le lire sur mon blog.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je pénétrais discrètement dans la salle réservée pour la soirée de clôture du drama. J'étais venu uniquement par conscience professionnel, mes désirs personnels réclamaient plutôt une fuite vers mon appartement, avec une bonne bouteille de whisky et une musique classique pour oublier les dernières heures. Dire que j'en avais marre était trop fort mais j'étais las d'accepter toutes ces inepties. Mon entourage profitait de mon caractère affable pour me proposer tout et n'importe quoi et quand cela avait trait au boulot, j'étais dans l'incapacité de m'insurger. Je n'avais pas aimé les 2 dernières heures et encore moins les jours prochains. Me déguiser en... Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire ce personnage. Rien que l'imaginer me donnait des frissons. Discrétion et moi faisant deux, à peine avais-je mis un pied sur le tatami que je fus happé par deux petits bras autour de mes jambes. Je baissai la tête pour découvrir Kokoro-chan toujours habillé avec son costume.

— Enfin, tu es là. J'ai pensé que je ne te verrai plus.

Je le détachai et m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

— Je t'ai pourtant promis que je serai là. J'ai faim, tu crois qu'il reste encore de quoi manger ?

— Viens, je t'emmène au buffet.

L'enthousiasme de l'enfant me fit sourire. Sa spontanéité était rafraichissante et avait permis pendant trois mois de sortir de ma morosité quotidienne.

J'avais appris à ne plus avoir peur des enfants et à apprécier leur innocence. La politesse aurait voulu que je saluasse les seniors présents mais je décidai d'en faire fi. J'assumerai les critiques et les conséquences demain. Là je voulais vraiment oublier ma dernière confrontation avec mon manager et le réalisateur de l'émission. Mon assiette bien remplie, je m'installai au bout de la table. Je ne pus réprimer un sursaut quand Kokoro s'assit sur mes genoux et se blottit contre moi. Je chiffonnais ses cheveux et lui proposai une boulette de riz.

— Je suis triste que c'est terminé, confia-t-il en mâchouillant. Demain, je vais devoir retourner à l'école tout le temps. Je vais m'ennuyer.

— Tu retrouveras tes copains. Et puis, c'est chouette d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

— J'ai bien aimé travaillé avec toi. T'es gentil.

— Tu es un petit garçon attachant. Moi aussi j'ai apprécié les rares moments où on a joué ensemble.

J'avais effectivement passé d'agréables moments avec le gamin entre les pauses où nous devions attendre notre tour pour jouer. Entre les jeux de mains, les chansons et les danses, j'avais apprécié sa présence, me rappelant celle d'Alyona. Il était plus jeune qu'elle mais avait déjà un esprit acéré sur le monde, critiquant les actions des adultes sans fioritures ni craintes. Je grimaçais à ce rappel. La petite fille de 10 ans avec qui j'avais passé quelques semaines en juillet et sa mère me manquaient. Je fus à nouveau coupé dans mes souvenirs :

— Dis, est-ce qu'on le fera encore ?

Supposant qu'il parlait du tournage, je lui répondis avec honnêteté :

— Hum, je ne sais pas. La carrière d'acteur est difficile. Cela dépend beaucoup des réalisateurs.

— En en dehors ?

Je souris en entendant la note d'espoir dans sa voix fluette.

— On va essayer. J'aurais toujours un moment où je pourrais me consacrer à toi.

— Promis ?

— Promis.

Il me tendit le petit doigt que je croisais avec la mien. Il resserra ensuite ma taille de ses bras, sa tête sur mon torse. Je continuai à lui caresser le dos tout en mangeant. A côté de nous, Tanaka Kei me servit un verre de bière. Je soupirai de bien-être en dégustant une première et longue gorgée.

— Et bien, tu avais soif, dis donc, remarqua-t-il, les lèvres légèrement remontées en un rictus amusé.

— Tu n'as pas idée...

— Un coup de blues ? Tu veux en parler ?

Il avait hésité à poser la dernière question. Je n'étais pas très bavard en général sauf avec mes amis proches ou quand j'avais vraiment trop d'alcool dans le sang - et il m'en fallait beaucoup avant que ça atteigne mon cerveau. Pourtant ce soir, un élan inconscient me poussa à me plaindre.

— Je viens de recevoir les scripts pour le prochain tournage de Eigo na Kiss.

— Ça ne semble pas te réjouir. Ça se termine bientôt, non ?

— Oui le contrat prend fin avec cette année. Je t'avouerai que j'ai hâte d'y être. Ça devient un peu trop répétitif et je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qui est fait en ce moment.

Je vis Kei me regarder sceptique.

— Eh ?

Il baissa les yeux.

— Je suis étonné de t'entendre te plaindre.

— Ah, Gomen.

Je passai une main sur mes yeux.

— Fatigué.

Mon téléphone, posé sur la table, vibra à nouveau. Je l'avais ignoré depuis le début de l'après-midi. Les appels en absence étaient de Kame à qui j'avais promis le matin même de passer en soirée chez lui. Je mâchouillais ma lèvre inférieure, devais-je annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir ? J'étais toujours aussi confus à son égard. Depuis que je l'avais ramené chez lui, nous nous étions parlé régulièrement au téléphone. J'avais fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer pourtant au vu de la nostalgie et de la boule au ventre qui m'avaient submergé lors de la scène du sapin, je ne savais comment réagir.

— Yamashita-san ?

Je relevai les yeux. Une femme était penchée sur le côté. Je lui souris.

— Je viens chercher Kokoro. Je vois qu'il s'est endormi. Il ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

— Non, pas du tout.

Je redressai le gamin en le réveillant doucement. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit et soupirai à nouveau quand il s'éloigna, la démarche hésitante, collée à sa maman. Je regardais à nouveau mon téléphone. Que devrais-je répondre à Kame ? Tanaka me donna la réponse.

— Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ailleurs. Tu pourras me parler de tes tracas si tu veux. Ou tes histoires de coeur.

Je haussai un sourcil.

—Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une histoire de coeur ?

— Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Pourtant Ishihara-san...

J'accentuai encore plus le haussement.

— Bon, disons que nous avons un peu parié sur ta vie privée, voilà, avoua mon collègue, les yeux baissés, le rouge aux joues, contrit.

J'éclatai de rire. Il était rare de voir Tanaka aussi confus.

— D'accord, partons d'ici.

Nous rejoignîmes un bar perdu dans la multitude de ces lieux de perdition regroupés dans le quartier le plus peuplé dès que l'heure raisonnable du couvre-feu où toutes personnes sensées regagnent leur chez-soi mais dont le stress de l'activité laborieuse les enjoint à s'énivrer et à oublier les tracas de la journée.

Ce bar ne payait pas de mine pourtant il affluait une masse de jeunes et moins jeunes, occupée à se détendre dans l'alcool ou à se trémousser sur la piste de danse à la recherche de l'oubli d'une longue et fastidieuse journée de travail ou d'un partenaire propice à une nuit inoubliable.

Kei était un habitué du lieu. D'un simple regard au vigil appuyé nonchalamment à l'entrée, les yeux à l'affût du moindre éclat, il se faufila à travers tables et danseurs, vers l'arrière de la salle enfumée, grimpa un escalier en fer qui menait à un plateau surplombant le rez de chaussée d'une simple barrière de métal. Des fauteuils, des poufs éparpillés çà et là autour de petites tables permettaient de garder un oeil discret sur l'entrouage tout en étant attentif aux personnes proches.

A peine nous fûmes assis qu'une serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Nous parlâmes au début de sujets sans importance, de ceux qu'on peut divulguer sans que cela soit trop privé. Je voyais que Kei était attentif à ce que je disais, attendant une ouverture pour évoquer ce pourquoi nous nous étions enfuis du restaurant pour nous retrouver tous les deux à boire. Mon téléphone vibra à nouveau dans mon pantalon. Je le sortis, hésitant à vérifier mon message. Je savais que je n'étais pas franc. Mais ce soir, je n'étais pas capable de faire le tri de mes sentiments.

— C'est toujours ton amoureuse ?

Je sursautai. Kei s'était penché vers moi, les coudes sur les genoux, bien trop proche. Je reculai au fond de mon fauteuil.

— Non c'est un ami. Je devais passer chez lui mais...

Je chiffonnai mes cheveux ce qui déclencha un sourire en coin à mon interlocuteur.

— Dis-moi, c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes de la même manière en même temps ?

Voilà, je m'étais lancé. Je devais exprimer mes doutes. Tant pis si mon collègue et pour l'heure mon confident ne me comprenait pas. Je savais aussi que Kei garderait pour lui cette conversation si elle continuait. Le silence me fit douter. J'allais la réfuter quand il me répondit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "de la même manière" ?

J'avalai une grande gorgée de whisky. Le goût âpre arracha un peu ma gorge.

— Eh bien, tu sais...

— Non, désolé mais c'est vague.

Je vis à ses yeux plissés qu'il me faisait marcher. Il voulait que j'exprime ce que je n'étais pas prêt à avouer.

— Tu sais, aimer comme... enfin... une relation amoureuse.

— Hum, je vois...

Il avala à son tour une gorgée d'alcool et se cala dans son siège.

— Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et je ne connais personne dans cette situation mais j'en ai entendu parler.

Il se tut avant de reprendre.

— C'était dans des livres.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

— Ecoute, l'amour est tellement vaste, reprit-il aucunement perturbé. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ?

Je soupirai.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je trouve ça malsain, pas honnête.

— Vis à vis de qui ?

— Ben des personnes que l'on aime. Dans une relation, tu t'attends qu'elle soit exclusive, non ?

Il hocha la tête.

— Alors comment peut-on aimer une personne pareille que l'autre ? Un moment, elles vont le savoir et... et...

— Et elles te quitteront.

Le silence qui suivit cette phrase brutale me mit mal à l'aise. Qu'avais-je espéré un instant en avouant même à demi-mots ce que je ressentais ? Je croyais à la fidélité en amour or je venais de lancer une discussion qui parlait du contraire.

— Après, reprit Kei, il suffit d'être honnête envers l'autre. J'ai lu aussi des histoires de relation à trois...

Je relevai les yeux, interloqué :

— A trois ? N'importe quoi !

— Oh, allez, tu n'es pas si naïf quand même.

Je frottai mon nez à cette plaisanterie. Non, je n'étais pas si naïf mais cette idée me chiffonnait quand même.

— De toute façon, je ne reverrai sans doute plus l'autre.

— Bah alors, pourquoi tu te poses la question ?

— Parce que je lui ai promis quelquechose. Parce qu'elle est là et là.

Je pointai du doigt mon coeur et ma tête.

— Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Malgré la disttance.

— Loin des yeux, loin du coeur.

Je secouai la tête.

— Non, c'est pire. Mais le plus dure, c'est que je culpabilise de la tromper parce que je ressens la même chose pour quelqu'unn d'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec tout ça.

— C'est la personne qui t'attend ce soir ?

Je le regardais interloqué. Il montra mon téléphone que j'avais gardé en main. J'acquiesçai. Il me fit alors un grand sourire.

— Je le savais... Tu es gay ?

— Hein ?

— Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que c'était un ami.

— Je ne suis pas gay, me défendis-je.

— Alors tu es bi. Si Ishihara-san était là, elle s'en mordrait les doigts de ne pas avoir deviné.

— Hein ? répétai-je.

— T'inquiète, je ne lui dirai rien. Alors résumons. Tu aimes une femme qui est inaccessible. Je supose qu'elle habite loin. Tu lui as avoué ton amour éternel. Je devine qu'à cause du foutu job que tu fais et de ta boîte, votre histoire n'a pas marché.

— Pas encore. Trop tôt.

— Tu ne perds donc pas espoir avec elle. Comme elle n'est pas là, tu t'es amouraché d'un jeune homme super sexy. Tu as des sentiments aussi forts qu'avec elle.

Il attendit que je hoche la tête pour continuer.

— Elle n'est pas là. Il est là. Il est où ton problème ?

— Promesse, chuchotai-je.

— Putain, Pi, je savais que tu étais un mec compliqué dans l'intimité mais là tu dépasses tout.

Vexé, j'avalai d'une traite mon verre et je fit signe à la serveuse de m'en resservir un.

— Allez, profite de l'opportunité de ce gars. Et quand tu reverras l'autre, tu aviseras. Si ça se trouve, tes sentiments d'amour éternel seront envolés.

Je haussai les épaules sceptiques. Je ruminai ses paroles. Mes proches me reprochaient un sens de la moralité exacerbé. Je n'aimais rompre une parole ou que l'on me trahisse. J'avais promis cinq mois auparavant que je retournerai en Europe quand j'aurais lancé ma carrière internationale. Or j'étais loin d'y être. Les femmes ne m'attiraient plus et je savais pouvoir être fidèle de ce côté-là. Je n'avais pas compté sur le retour de Kame dans ma vie. Etait-ce une trahison si j'aimais un homme ? Plus j'y pensais, plus les flash des années précédentes où Kame avait pris une place importante revenaient à la surface. Je me voilais la face depuis trop longtemps. Soudain, je me levai et récupérai ma veste sur le dossier du fauteuil. Surpris, Takana se redressa.

— Tu as raison, je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Je ne peux pas le sacrifier pour une histoire qui ne se concrétisera peut-être jamais.

Mon coéquipier leva un pouce de victoire alors que retentissait la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Par acquis de conscience, même si je savais que c'était Kame, je regardai le nom affiché. Je tiquai ressentant un léger malaise au creux du ventre. Je pris la communication :

— Moshi, mosh.

— Tomo, c'est Kyouchi. Désolé de te déranger mais j'ai Kamenashi-san affalé sur le comptoir. Il se plaint depuis tout à l'heure répétant que tu l'as laissé tomber. Et qu'il allait finir sa vie en buvant parce que personne ne voulait plus de lui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je ne voudrais pas que...

Je fermai les yeux sous l'effet de la panique et de la culpabilité. Je sentis mon sang se retirer de mon visage. J'inspirai profondément pendant qu'une petite voix s'exclamait dans ma tête des insanités sur mon irresponsabilité et mon aveuglement et m'enverrait directement en enfers s'il le pouvait.

— J'arrive. Je devais le voir ce soir mais j'ai été retardé...

Bon ok, je n'étais même pas sincère.

— Fais vite. Il est dans un coin sombre mais il peut être reconnu à tout moment.

Je raccrochai précipitamment. Mes yeux naviguaient de droite à gauche sans arriver à se focaliser.

— Mauvaise nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Tanaka.

J'accrochai mon regard au sien devenu soucieux.

— Je dois y aller. Je...

— Va, me rassura-t-il de la main.

Je ne perdis plus de temps et gagnai la sortie heureusement libre.


	8. Chapter 8

_Encore une longue absence pour la suite de cette fic. Un petit accident m'a privé de l'usage de mon bras droit pendant quelques semaines : écrire ou taper sur le clavier était impossible. **  
**Le chapitre est court mais je pense qu'il commence enfin à amener des choses plus claires pour Tomo._

 _Bonne lecture. Et comme vous savez, un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu.  
_

 **Chapitre 8**

J'entrai dans le petit restaurant qui tenait lieu d'accueil pour le bar au sous-sol, toujours aussi inquiet et tourmenté par rapport à Kame et Emma. Mes émotions valsaient de l'un à l'autre sans arriver à se focaliser sur une personne. Etait-il possible de ressentir la même chose, avec la même intensité pour deux personnes diamétralement opposées ?

Peut-être que ce que j'avais vécu en été n'était qu'une affabulation de mon esprit, due au fait que je n'étais pas moi-même à cette époque. Je soupirai. Non, j'étais sur de moi et pour rien au monde je ne voulais que ce soit un songe. Mais alors ? Que penser de Kame qui en tout temps était là telle mon ombre ? Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais remarqué sa présence lors des événements bouleversants de ma vie ? Je devais admettre que je l'avais perdu de vue à la défection définitive de Jin de la Johnny's et de ma dépression suite à la disparition de Tatsu(*). Nous étions trop enfoncés l'un l'autre dans notre douleur pour trouver refuge dans notre amitié.

Apres un signe de tête rapide à Rika qui servait un client, je me précipitai dans les escaliers étroits et dévalai les marches en les sautant presque. La musique jouait un air de fond dans la petite pièce pourtant aucun groupe n'était présent sur la scène. La salle était à peine remplie et donnait de cette manière une allure presque intime.

Je me dirigeai vers Kyouchi qui était penché sur un homme dont la tête reposait sur ses bras repliés sur le comptoir. Je m'approchai et posai une main dans son dos. Je le sentis se tendre sur le toucher alors je le caressai doucement en prenant la parole :

— Merci de m'avoir appelé, dis-je au barman qui se redressa. Le corps sous ma main se détendit.

Kyouchi me sourit tristement.

— Il est malheureux. Depuis que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.  
— C'est ma faute.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est plus profond. Il m'a expliqué pour le groupe.  
— Je lui avais promis que je serais là.  
— Tu sais, jamais il ne t'a accusé. Il s'en voulait même ce soir de t'avoir dérangé. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici m'a-t-il dit.

Je m'assis à côté de mon ami. Je ne voulais pas argumenter. Ma culpabilité était suffisamment présente pour me rassurer. Kame n'avouerait jamais le mal que je lui faisais en le repoussant. Je glissai ma main jusqu'à sa joue d'où je retirai une mèche vers son front. Il avait la peau râpeuse d'une barbe de quelques jours et rugueuse par le manque de soin. Un début d'acné était aussi visible suite à sa surconsommation d'alcool.

— Ramène-le chez lui, ordonna Kyouchi. Il sera mieux allongé dans son lit qu'ici où un regard indiscret pourrait faire plus de mal.

Je hochai la tête et secouai l'épaule de Kame.

— Kame, réveille-toi.

Il leva son visage de quelques centimètres dans un effort douloureux. Il esquissa un sourire.

— Tu es venu ? souffla-t-il dans un léger murmure.

Je lui souris en retour.

— Viens. Je te conduis chez toi.

Je le soulevai par les aisselles pour le maintenir debout et passai son bras sur mes épaules. Bien m'en prit car dès que son corps porta sur ses jambes, il se déroba et manqua de s'affaler sur le sol. Je le rattrapai tant bien que mal.

— Tu es venu en taxi ou en voiture ?  
— Voiture... Clé poche arrière.

Ces quelques mots, jetés du bout de la langue, furent suivis d'un gémissement.

— Eh bien, mon vieux. Tu ne t'es pas encore raté ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de lancer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
— Pas maintenant.

Je le guidai vers la sortie puis vers sa voiture avec plus de difficulté, le temps de se repérer ou plutôt de se souvenir où il l'avait garée.

Dans ses nombreux messages écrits de la soirée, il m'avait envoyé le code d'accès de son immeuble qui servait autant pour l'entrée que pour le garage. J'en étais soulagé en écoutant le léger ronflement qui retentissait sur le siège passager. Je n'avais pas le coeur de le réveiller.

J'en vins à me dire que je prenais l'habitude dernièrement de le porter saoul. Cela ne devait pas en devenir une habitude. Je mordis ma joue intérieure. J'entrevoyais bien maintenant un moyen pour éviter un nouveau plongeon dans l'alcoolisme, surtout en vue de son prochain drama, mais j'avais encore besoin de temps pour passer le cap. Par contre, j'avais enfin compris que lui était fin prêt.

Dans l'appartement, il était de nouveau suffisamment éveillé pour retirer ses chaussures seul. Il enleva ensuite son blouson que je récupérai pour l'accrocher dans la penderie avec le mien. Il se dirigea ensuite sur le canapé, s'aidant des murs et des meubles pour ne pas tomber. Je le suivis attentif, prêt à le récupérer. Dès que je fus assuré que là où il était, il ne risquait plus de chute, j'allais dans la cuisine à la recherche de verres et d'une carafe d'eau. Je n'étais pas encore venu chez lui. J'appréciai l'agencement de la pièce reconnaissant le professionnel culinaire. Kame adorait la cuisine et ça se voyait à l'ilot central qui servait de plan de travail, d'évier et de table avec la batterie de casseroles pendue au-dessus, la taque de cuisson dernier cri en passant par le frigo double porte avec distributeur de glaçons.

Je déposai les verres, la bouteille de thé glacé, trouvée dans le frigo et rejoignis Kame qui s'était entre temps couché sur le canapé. Je plaçai mon chargement sur la table basse, remplis les récipients puis soulevai ses pieds pour m'assoir en dessous.

— Si tu as soif, j'ai amené de quoi te désaltérer, lui dis-je en me penchant pour récupérer mon verre.

Je souris en entendant un grognement. Tout en buvant, je le dévisageai. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage de même que le découragement. Les cernes sous les yeux, les joues légèrement gonflées étaient les signes distinctifs chez lui d'une forte consommation d'alcool. J'espérai que cela ne soit que ça.

— Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? m'assurai-je avec un serrement au coeur.  
— Non. J'ai le reste de la semaine. Le tournage ne commence que lundi, murmura-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.  
— Pourquoi...  
— Pas maintenant, m'interrompit-il en gémissant.

Il porta sa main sur les tempes et commença à les masser. Je repoussai ses jambes et me levai, résolu à le mettre dans son lit. Je lui secouai l'épaule et lui tendis la main.

— Allez, va au lit.  
— Veux pas. Mal de tête.  
— Raison de plus. Viens, tu sera mieux sur le matelas que sur le canapé, bien qu'il soit confortable.

Il prit ma main, et je l'aidai à se mettre sur ses pieds. Je le conduisis jusqu'au couloir puis la porte du fond qu'il m'indiqua.

— Je ne t'ai quand même jamais vu comme ça.  
— On ne se voit jamais. Normal.

Je tiquai devant le reproche sous-entendu mais ne relevai pas. Il avait parfaitement raison. Je l'assis sur le lit et allumai la lampe de chevet.

— Déshabille-toi et mets-toi dans les draps Je t'apporte une aspirine.  
— Dans la salle de bain. Armoire à pharmacie.

Je hochai la tête et me détournai pendant qu'il commençait à retirer son pull. Quand je revins, il essayait de soulever son bassin pour faire glisser son pantalon. J'admirai les grimaces sur son visage avant de descendre mon regard plus bas. Il décida soudain de s'allonger, jambes un peu écartées. La vue de son boxer noir me fit frissonner. J'avançai doucement et lui tendis le verre et le cachet. J'entendis un soupir de soulagement quand il s'installa confortablement dans ses draps. Je me retournai pour sortir de la chambre quand il m'attrapa mon poignet.

— Reste s'il te plait.  
— Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, appelle moi.  
— Non, j'ai besoin de chaleur. Tu veux bien dormir près de moi ?

Il avança ses lèvres dans une moue adorable.

— Je vais me rafraichir, cédai-je. Demain, nous devrons parler.

Il hocha la tête tout en s'enfouissant sous les couvertures.

A mon retour, il dormait déjà. Je le regardai un instant, admirant son front bombé, ses longs cils recourbés sur ses paupières boursoufflées de fatigue, l'arête de son nez déformée, sa bouche qui savait si bien faire la moue. Je m'étendis sur le dos, évitant de le toucher. Je me rappelais une scène si similaire. J'avais peur, peur de ne pas trouver les mots et de m'enfuir. Peur de tout casser encore une fois. Longtemps je gardai les yeux ouverts, passant et repassant les phrases pour exprimer mes émotions comme un script. Je décryptais la gestuelle, le décors. J'analysais ses réponses possibles. J'arrêtais de lutter devant mon cerveau embrouillé et fatigué et m'endormis enfin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

La vue aride de la montagne face à moi m'enveloppait d'une douceur réconfortante. J'avais peu d'occasion de contempler de telles beautés : le mélange du bleu de la lavande, du vert des oliviers, de l'ocre de la terre sous un ciel d'un azur limpide. J'aimais ce calme, cette union avec mon esprit enfin apaisé.

J'étais assis sur un coussin moelleux, à même le sol, à l'ombre de la maison aux pierres rosées de la région, les jambes repliées devant moi, mon menton appuyé sur mes genoux, mes bras les entourant. Je profitais de ces derniers instants qu'il était donné avant le retour dans la sphère publique, la recherche de la célébrité et les heures de travail intenses. Je ne voulais pas partir, quitter cet eden et le doux parfum de chocolat qui venait d'effleurer mes narines.

Une main légère et fraiche effleura le creux de mon dos. Les doigts fins caressaient ma peau humide de transpiration provoquant des frissons agréables. L'humidité tracée par leur passage était léchée par une langue mutine, provoquant des gémissements que je ne pus réfréner sous cette douce torture et fermai un instant les yeux pour savourer le plaisir qui commençait à m'envahir. La main joueuse fut rejointe par sa collègue sur mes épaules. Elles descendirent le long de mes bras et s'aventurèrent sur mon torse que je bombais pour faciliter le passage. Les lèvres de ma tortionnaire grignotèrent lobe de mon oreille droite, firent subir le même sort à mon menton, mes joues, mon nez refusant de goûter mes lèvres que j'avançais en quête d'un baiser, la tête tournée sur le côté. Quand enfin la bouche taquine s'empara de la mienne, j'avançais ma langue pour lécher la lèvre et capturer celle de mon amante. Nous ne retenions plus nos gémissements, savourant la danse linguale, le mélange de nos salives.

Les mains dessinaient maintenant des cercles sur mon ventre. Je murmurai son prénom lorsque nous nous lâchâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Les caresses s'arrêtèrent un instant ce qui provoqua un grognement au fond de ma gorge puis reprirent leur ballet, plus fermes jusqu'à mon bas ventre qui attendait avec autant d'impatience l'attention que mon corps subissait. Une main se faufila sous l'élastique de mon bermuda et attrapa ma verge serrée dans mon boxer.

Le massage se fit plus douloureux et je sursautai sous le changement du rythme. Ce n'était plus des doigts fins mais des doigts courts et épais. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelquechose n'allait pas. Un malaise s'empara de mon corps. Je tentai de repousser cette main, reculai ma bouche de celle qui m'embrassait maintenant durement. Dans un sursaut, j'ouvris mes yeux et fis face à Kame dont les yeux emplis de désir avaient aussi un lueur qui exprimait autant de douleur que de désespoir.

— Kame ? Qu'est ce que... ? balbutia-je. Je me redressai sur un coude et frottai mes yeux de ma main libre.

— Je... Désolé, souffla-t-il avec une grimace.

Je le dévisageai quelques minutes sans parole. Ses joues se mirent à rougir et je souris devant son visage si mignon. Levant la main pour le caresser, j'interrompis mon geste et détournai mon regard, gêné. J'avais rêvé d'Emma et de mon dernier jour en Provence à ses côtés. Je m'assis pour sortir du lit, démoralisé. Comment pourrais-je répondre aux avances de Kazuya ? J'avais pourtant pris ma décision la veille. Je l'entendis se lever de l'autre côté.

— Je... Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain en attendant, suggéra-t-il.

Je hochai la tête sans me retourner. Les bras sur les genoux, les mains posées sur mon front, j'essayai de remettre mes idées en place. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle de mes doutes. Visiblement, j'étais encore plus que confus. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir bien qu'encore une fois, mes actions prouvaient le contraire. Je soupirai à nouveau profondément. Je n'étais pas maître de mon inconscient et mon corps avait parlé sous ses caresses. J'inspirais et expirai à plusieurs reprises avant de me jeter sous l'eau froide.

Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte de cuisine et regardai mon ami. Il était assis, la tête basse. Ses mains enserraient un mug de café. Les jointures blanches des doigts m'indiquaient qu'il se retenait. Je lui avais fait mal et je ne savais pas si mes paroles pourraient le consoler.

— Kazu ? appelai-je doucement.

Il se raidit avant de redresser la tête. Il me jeta un bref regard et désigna du menton la table qu'il avait préparée. Je m'avançai et pris place face à lui.

— Kazu, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

— Non, c'est bon. Je sais depuis longtemps que c'est vain, murmura-t-il en reculant sa chaise.

Je lui attrapai son poignet.

— S'il te plait.

Il se rassit gardant toujours la tête basse.

— Je...

Par où devais-je commencer ? Tout était encore tellement confus.

— Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai.

— Non, s'il te plait, laisse-moi le temps de t'expliquer. Tout se mélange depuis quelques semaines mais hier soir, j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu es... Tu as toujours été important pour moi. Tu es mon seul ami, toujours là pour moi. Et moi, je n'ai jamais répondu correctement à tes attentes. Mais hier, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'étais en sécurité près de toi. Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne comme avant.

Je m'interrompis à la recherche de mes mots. Je plongeai dans ses yeux aux iris si profonds qui criaient sa souffrance.

— Je t'aime, Kazuya. Ce n'est pas un amour fraternel ni amical. Ça me prend aux tripes quand je pense à toi. Ton sourire, ton rire, ta voix. En fait, tout cela me manque.

Il détourna le regard fixant à nouveau la tasse de café, jouant à la faire tourner.

— Pourtant, tantôt, ce n'est pas après moi que tu rêvais.

Gêné, je soufflai sur mes doigts que j'avais ramenés près de ma bouche, signe de mon insécurité.

— C'est en effet plus compliqué. Je comprendrai si après tu ne veux plus me voir.

Il prit ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

— Raconte.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à parler.

— Tu te rappelles, il y a deux ans à la fin de ma tournée ?

— Plus ou moins. J'ai appris par Ueda qui tenait de Ryo que tu étais en dépression.

Je hochai la tête. C'était douloureux de se souvenir.

— A l'époque, j'étais en couple avec une de mes maquilleuses. Elle avait un fils de 3 ans que j'avais toujours connu. Je le considérai comme mon fils. J'enchainais concert, drama et émission TV. Je rentrais peu à la maison mais dès que c'était possible, je m'occupais de Tatsu... Je ne sais pas trop quand cela a commencé... Rika est tombé en dépression au point de vouloir se suicider. Je n'ai pas entendu ses appels à l'aide. Le soir de la finale, elle m'a appelé. Sa voix... J'ai paniqué. Je... je me suis précipité à l'appartement et là... ce fut l'horreur. Elle baignait dans son sang dans la baignoire. Et Tatsu... Il...

Je me tus, incapable de prononcer une autre parole. Le corps lacéré de mon garçon revint en force. Je sentis à peine des bras m'entourer. Pourtant cette présence s'ancra en moi et éloigna l'horrible image de ma tête.

— Après cela, je m'enfonçais dans l'alcool. J'accumulai les sorties, les incartades. Seuls mes projets professionnels me sortaient de ma transe. Tu te souviens de l'esclandre du téléphone ?

Un "oui" soufflé près de mon oreille me répondit. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

— J'en ai fait plusieurs comme ça que Johnny-san a su étouffer. Sauf la dernière où j'ai agressé un policier. Enfin, je crois que ce n'est pas sorti dans la presse mais le patron m'a donné un ultimatum. C'était en juin dernier.

Je me replongeai à nouveau dans le silence.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il m'a envoyé en Europe, vivre dans une famille.

Je souris intérieurement au but final de cet exil que j'avais découvert à mon retour en septembre. Kitigawa avait fait deux pierres deux coups même si rien de tangible en était ressorti.

— Elle s'appelle Emma. Elle a deux enfants et est divorcée. Son mari abusait d'elle jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. J'ai découvert à mon retour qu'elle avait un lien particulier avec Johnny-san.

Kame se raidit dans mon dos.

— Nous nous sommes apprivoisés. Le plus dur fut avec les enfants. J'avais toujours la douleur de Tatsu en moi. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me rapprocher des autres enfants, que ce soit avec la fille de Jin ou les neveux de Ryo. Pourtant là, c'était si naturel de m'occuper d'eux. Personne ne me connaissait. J'étais un parfait inconnu. Enfin presque parce que, par le plus grand des hasards, elle était une de mes fans. Mais elle n'a jamais agi comme tel. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Elle est comme mon âme soeur. On n'avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Alors que Kame se détachait de moi, j'attrapai ses avant-bras qui entouraient mes épaules.

— Je l'aime et nous nous sommes promis de nous revoir quand je serais devenu une star internationale. Une promesse idiote car peu probable et surtout longue à tenir.

Je soupirai et repris :

— Et puis je suis rentré, plus fort et plus sûr de moi. J'avais un but plus grand qu'avant. Je devais à tout prix le réaliser pour la revoir. Quand Jin m'a contacté pour s'occuper de toi, j'ai été submergé par des émotions très fortes. Les mêmes qu'avec Emma. Je ne comprenais pas alors j'ai tenté de m'éloigner. Mais, je ne peux pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça pour toi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Le plus dur c'est que je vous aime pareil mais elle est loin et toi, tu es là. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si...

Je fus interrompu par un baiser sur ma tempe.

— Ne dis plus rien. Je t'ai toujours aimé. D'aussi loin que mes souvenirs me reviennent, tu as toujours fait parti de mon coeur, souffle Kazu. Je t'aime Tomo. Je t'aime depuis mon arrivée à la Johnny's, depuis que tu pleurais dans ce tube en béton. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu veux qu'on essaye de se mettre ensemble, je suis prêt. Le jour où tu voudras rejoindre cette Emma, je me battrai pour te garder. D'ici là, nous avons du temps devant nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête. Comment pouvait-il être si conciliant ? Si honnête ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas fâché contre moi ? Tandis qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau, l'effluve de chocolat que j'avais senti lors de mon rêve chatouilla mon nez.

— Ton gel douche..., commençai-je.

— Oh, tu aimes ? Je l'ai trouvé en France lors de mon voyage à Paris cet été.

— Tu es allé à Paris, en juillet ?

— Hum, oui fin juillet, début août. J'ai passé là-bas une petite semaine.

— Oh, dis-je faiblement.

— J'ai découvert par hasard ce produit et je suis tombé sous le charme. J'adore le chocolat.

— Il sent bon en effet.

Kazu pencha sa tête vers moi.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

—- Je... Je l'ai découvert aussi cet été...

Il se recula brièvement, une douleur dans les yeux.

— Elle avait le même ?

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

— Et bien, ça montre que tu as les mêmes gouts pour tes conquêtes.

J'avais quand même un doute que je voulais éclaircir.

— Le 2 août, tu étais à la Tour Eiffel.

— Ouh là.. C'était quel jour ?

— Un dimanche. Le ciel était un bleu intense avec quelques nuages blancs. Il faisait très chaud.

— Dimanche, dis-tu ?

Je le vis calculer sur ses doigts et murmura.

— Oui, ce jour-là, j'avais envie de grimper en haut de la tour. Mais avec le monde, je n'ai fait que regarder d'en bas. Mais pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

— Avant de rejoindre l'aéroport, on s'est fait une promenade dans Paris. En fait, en se baladant sur le champs de Mars, je t'ai aperçu. Enfin quelqu'un qui te ressemblait.

Cette fois, il me retourna complètement vers lui.

— Casquette noir, bermuda kaki et un t-shirt vert. Elle, une robe courte à volants dans les tons provençale ?

— Oui.

— Je rêve. On était à deux pas l'un de l'autre. Alors c'est elle ? Tu sais que j'ai cru aussi que c'était toi ? C'est parce que tu avais un gamin sur les hanches et une gamine qui tournait autour que je ne me suis pas attardé.

Sur ces mots, il avança la tête et captura mes lèvres pour un bref baiser.

— Le destin nous joue de drôle de tour, tu ne trouves pas ?

Un grand sourire s'étendit sur notre visage. Se rapprochant à nouveau, nous nous embrassâmes à perdre haleine. Je découvris la texture de ses lèvres, le goût amer du café, la chaleur de son souffle sur ma joue. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. A contre coeur, je m'éloignais tout en posant mon front sur le sien.

— Je pars aux States pour l'enregistrement de mon nouveau single. J'aimerais qu'on attende mon retour avant d'aller plus loin.


End file.
